A seqüência ideal
by dlz
Summary: AU. Lois e Clark têm sua própria versão dos fatos sobre um crime que ocorreu décadas atrás no Talon através de um par de sonhos um tanto quanto revelador, para ambos. R
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: A seqüência ideal sempre soa duas vezes  
**Autor**: Danielle  
**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sumário**: Lois, Chloe e Clark descobrem que o Talon já foi um clube noturno e também cenário de um caso de homicídio. Quando Lois e Chloe tentam investigar as circunstâncias em que o crime efetivamente se deu e nada descobrem a respeito, Lois e Clark têm sua própria versão dos fatos através de um par de sonhos um tanto quanto revelador (para ambos). Parcialmente inspirado no episódio _The Dream Sequence Always Rings Twice_, de _Moonlighting_.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Perdi alguma coisa?" perguntou Clark trazendo uns vídeos, tão logo bateu e entrou pela porta aberta do apartamento de Lois e a viu sentada no sofá com alguns impressos sobre a mesinha de centro à sua frente, enquanto falava ao telefone e Chloe se aproximava dele com uma caneca de café na mão.

"Hum... vai ser festival Hitchcock essa noite?" perguntou ela, pegando os vídeos da mão dele. "Não imagina o quanto isso é oportuno..." comentou, olhando para a prima.

"O quê houve?" perguntou ele, desconfiado, ignorando o comentário da amiga, e apontando para Lois, que ainda falava ao telefone.

"Nossa sessão pipoca foi para o espaço" respondeu Chloe.

"Como assim?" devolveu Clark, confuso.

"Lois achou que podíamos assistir a um filme na antiga sala de cinema do Talon—" respondeu Chloe, olhando para a prima, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, enquanto tomava um gole de café.

"E—?" indagou ele, não entendendo o que aquilo podia significar, embora imaginasse que boa coisa não devia ser em se tratando de Lois.

"Bom, o fato é que hoje pela manhã fomos ver o que havia de bom por lá e o único rolo de filme que encontramos foi _O Mágico de Oz_, e como você deve imaginar, leões falantes e macacos voadores não fazem muito o estilo da Lo" continuou Chloe. "Ao tentar encontrar outros filmes, ela descobriu uma salinha atrás da área de projeção... uma espécie de almoxarifado. Foi então que encontramos um monte de quinquilharias" completou, apontando para os impressos sobre a mesa.

"Quinquilharias?"

"É... uma arara com roupas de dançarina mofadas, um antigo toucador com luminárias ao redor... e isso" respondeu ela, mostrando a ele uma fotografia enquadrada que estava sobre o balcão da pia ao lado de um envelope, e que mostrava a frente do Talon completamente diferente há várias décadas, e onde se lia escrito na fachada 'Talon Cove'.

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Isso mesmo" disse ela. "O Talon já foi uma casa noturna antes de se tornar cinema"

Clark devolveu a fotografia a Chloe, e aproximou-se da mesa onde estavam os papéis.

"Casa noturna? Ainda não estou entendendo..." comentou, e quando pegou um dos papéis que pareciam ser impressões de antigas edições do _The Ledger_ e do _The Daily Planet_, cuja manchete da edição que estava no topo da pilha dizia '_Talon Cove fecha após assassinato_', Lois parecia estar encerrando a ligação.

"De qualquer forma, agradeço a atenção" disse ela, com um sorriso.

Clark apenas a observava, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Muito bem!" exclamou ela, levantando do sofá tão logo desligou o telefone, e olhando para a pilha de impressos à sua frente como se tivesse diante de si um tesouro, fazendo Clark sorrir com a empolgação dela. "Acabei de falar com Nell, a última pessoa que talvez pudesse nos ajudar, e ela não sabe de nada"

"Nell?" indagou Clark, enrugando a testa. "Nell Potter?"

"Como ela já administrou o Talon, segundo o que a Chloe me contou, achei que seria a pessoa que poderia saber alguma história do lugar—" explicou Lois, apontando para os impressos.

E antes que Clark perguntasse sobre o quê aquilo tudo se tratava, ela continuou:

"Mas não ajudou muito. Ela não sabia que o Talon já foi um clube, muito menos da existência da sala que encontramos ou de uma chave-mestra que a pudesse abrir" continuou, caminhando em direção ao balcão da cozinha para também se servir de café.

"E como vocês conseguiram abrir?" perguntou Clark, confuso, olhando para Lois e depois para Chloe.

"Você acha que alguma porta fechada no mundo pode deter nossa amiga aqui?" disse Chloe, que com um sorriso apontou para a prima.

"Você arrombou a porta?" deduziu ele, surpreso, olhando para Lois, que tomava um gole de café.

"Nada que a ajuda de um extintor de incêndio não possa resolver" explicou, sugerindo ter arrebentado a maçaneta com o mesmo.

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Como?"

"O quê você esperava que eu fizesse, Smallville? Afinal, a porta estava trancada"

"Por que simplesmente não tentou primeiro ver se havia uma chave para abri-la?" indagou ele.

"Porque não há. Foi o que eu acabei de descobrir com Nell" respondeu ela.

"Eu quis dizer '_antes' _de arrombar a porta" corrigiu ele.

"Não acho que Lex Luthor, dono do lugar e o único a quem poderíamos recorrer, diria que não tem a chave ou mesmo que a daria caso existisse" disse Lois.

"Podia ter me esperado..."

"E o quê você poderia fazer farmboy que eu mesma não o teria feito?" desafiou ela.

"Podia então ter chamado um chaveiro..."

"Odeio esperar" devolveu ela, de imediato.

"E você simplesmente sai por ai arrebentando portas de propriedades alheias?" devolveu ele.

"Sempre bancando o escoteiro" comentou Lois, rolando os olhos. "Sabe, é bom quebrar umas regras de vez em quando..."

"E as portas dos outros, também?"

Chloe olhou alternadamente para ambos, e tentando conter o riso por conta das faíscas praticamente visíveis no ar, certa de que era o momento de acalmar os ânimos, disse:

"Muito bem. Muito bem. Vamos todos respirar fundo"

Lois e Clark se viraram então para vê-la.

"Não devíamos ter arrombado a porta" comentou Chloe, como se estivesse censurando Lois, que simplesmente enrugou a testa, confusa, e lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo. "Tudo bem... esquece. Eu não quis dizer isso" corrigiu ela, ao pensar no que acabara de dizer, e que ela própria já havia invadido muitos outros lugares antes, e olhando para Clark, completou: "São só umas coisas velhas e sem valor que encontramos lá... nada muito sério"

Clark balançou a cabeça, como se finalmente aceitasse que não havia nada demais naquilo tudo, embora não concordasse que Lois devia sair por ai arrombando portas, ainda que fosse de um lugar aparentemente inofensivo como o Talon, e caminhou em direção aos impressos dos jornais extraídos da Internet que estavam sobre a mesa:

"E do quê estamos falando, precisamente?"

"Um assassinato" responderam Lois e Chloe em uníssono, ao que Clark se virou para vê-las, e depois se voltou para os impressos em suas mãos, quando então viu a data das edições antigas dos jornais impressos.

"Que aconteceu há mais de sessenta anos?" perguntou, com um sorriso cínico, imaginando o que Lois pretendia com aquilo.

"Leia toda a reportagem, Smallville" apontou Lois, lançando um olhar de reprovação.

Clark suspirou. Odiava quando ela o subestimava daquele modo... porém, ainda assim, fez o que ela disse. Procurou entre os impressos a reportagem completa, enquanto Lois e Chloe trocavam olhares na medida em que ele a lia.

"...Rita Adams e Zack McCoy, principais suspeitos da morte de Jerry Adams foram acusados e condenados à pena máxima admitida no estado do Kansas para crimes de homicídio" disse Clark, lendo em voz alta as linhas finais da matéria.

"Na época... morte por eletrocussão" explicou Lois.

"Não brinca" disse Clark, em tom de deboche e como se já soubesse, ao que ela lhe devolveu um olhar repleto de faíscas, enquanto ele terminava a leitura:

"...Segundo o detetive Dave Matthews, que coordenou as investigações desde as prisões até o momento da execução dos homicidas, tanto um quanto o outro apontou seus respectivos cúmplices como verdadeiros maquinadores do crime, dizendo-se cada qual vítima de ardil"

Lois cruzou os braços e arqueou as sobrancelhas, enquanto Clark continuava a examinar os artigos:

"Parece que Zack morou nesse apartamento e o crime aconteceu na rua dos fundos, agora beco atrás da cafeteria... e onde Jerry foi encontrado com uma contusão grave na cabeça, e que o levou à morte" completou.

"E então? Estou ou não certa de que existe uma boa história a ser trazida novamente à tona a partir desses impressos? Ainda mais pelo fato de ser um crime ocorrido na cafeteria mais badalada de Smallville!" perguntou ela, enquanto Clark virava as páginas para ver se havia mais alguma coisa sobre as investigações.

"Bom... Tirando o fato de que o Talon já foi uma casa noturna por um período de tempo tão pequeno que nem metade da cidade deve saber, não vejo nada demais nisso tudo..." disse ele, sentando-se no sofá para ver os outros impressos, que só falavam das prisões, do escândalo do assassinato do dono do clube pela esposa cantora e seu amante trompetista.

"Tudo bem" interrompeu Lois. "Vamos esquecer a parte do quão impressionante é a capital do creme de milho ter uma casa noturna nos idos dos anos quarenta... porque, afinal de contas, essa também foi uma das coisas que mais me chocou de início" continuou, caminhando pelo apartamento.

"Na época parecia uma boa idéia para os empresários envolvidos no ramo da agricultura transformar Smallville no centro das atenções para viajantes de Granville a Metrópolis... atrairia mais clientes, inclusive os que se interessassem pelo crescimento da cidade" explicou Chloe.

"Foi exatamente o que o Detetive Berg me contou..." disse Lois. "Além do mais, Chloe e eu pesquisamos e parece que quando adquiriu esse lugar, William Talon pretendia transformá-lo numa espécie de referência a lugares glamourosos da época. Ele tinha essa fixação especifica por ícones do cinema"

"Lois—"

"Foi então que ele alugou o estabelecimento para o tal Jerry Adams, que lhe apresentou o projeto de um clube noturno ao estilo dos filmes da época e cuja atração principal seria Rita, sua esposa, e uma das cantoras mais proeminentes da região"

"Lois—"

"Mas isso é só história... Temos apenas que nos concentrar no crime"

"Lois!" chamou Clark.

"O quê?" respondeu ela.

"Quem é esse Detetive Berg?" indagou Clark, curioso, ignorando todo o resto dos comentários de Lois.

"É o novo assistente do xerife..." respondeu Lois, pegando o envelope que estava sobre o balcão da pia, o qual entregou a Clark "Foi ele que me deixou fazer cópia dos arquivos da polícia quanto ao caso" completou, ao que ele imediatamente abriu o envelope e viu que se tratava do Inquérito Policial que apurou Rita Adams e Zack McCoy cúmplices do homicídio de Jerry Adams.

"Você fez cópias dos relatórios da polícia?" indagou ele.

"Enquanto eu pesquisava o assunto acessando o banco de dados do Planeta Diário por aqui e imprimia essas reportagens, Lois foi à delegacia" explicou Chloe.

"E ele simplesmente lhe deixou ter acesso a esses documentos?" perguntou Clark.

"Sou muito persuasiva" respondeu Lois, com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Quanto a isso não tenho duvidas, mas..." devolveu ele.

"Além do mais, o caso está encerrado..." completou ela. "Não foi muito difícil obtê-los"

"Considerando ainda que o Detetive Berg tem uma queda pela Lois desde o caso da garota Gretchen" completou Chloe, lembrando Clark do acontecido de mais de um ano quando descobriram um cadáver atrás das paredes do banheiro do apartamento.

"Imagino o que o Oliver acharia disso..." comentou Clark, em tom de censura.

Lois rolou os olhos e se virou para se servir de mais café.

"Isso parece incomodá-lo mais do que ao Oliver, Smallville" disse ela. "Mas isso não vem agora ao caso..."

Chloe enrugou a testa, confusa com o comentário de Clark, e em sinal de advertência para que ele evitasse de falar no namorado de Lois, sussurrou-lhe: "Eles estão brigados"

"E só guardaram o inquérito porque foi um caso de grande repercussão na época, segundo o que o detetive me contou" completou Lois. "Principalmente por causa do detalhe sórdido por trás disso tudo" enfatizou, sentando-se no braço do sofá onde estava Chloe.

"Detalhe sórdido?" indagou Clark, ainda pensando na revelação de Chloe.

Clark voltou os olhos para os impressos.

"Não entendo, Lois..." disse ele, confuso. "É um caso que foi resolvido pelas autoridades que concluíram pelo envolvimento de ambos. Não há nada a ser investigado"

"Concordo com o Clark, Lo" disse Chloe. "O quê você quer dizer com isso?"

Lois enrugou a testa.

"Ora... o fato dos dois terem sido executados afirmando serem vítimas um do outro!"

"Mas isso nem tem mais como saber e nem faria diferença, Lois..." retrucou Chloe.

"Tudo bem. Vamos tirar o fato de que eles foram cúmplices, e que o próprio Zack confessou ter golpeado o Jerry na cabeça. Mas será que só eu estou querendo rediscutir quem enganou quem?"

"Bom, nesse caso, rediscutir e especular ainda é válido" afirmou Chloe.

"Então você tem uma teoria?" questionou Clark encarando Lois.

"Isso mesmo" respondeu ela, com um sorriso.

"Uma teoria elaborada na absoluta falta de evidências para embasá-la?" completou ele.

"Digamos que embasada no senso comum" corrigiu Lois.

"Senso comum?" repetiu ele, confuso. "Então, mal posso esperar para ouvi-la" desafiou ele, enquanto Chloe apenas achava graça da situação.

Indiferente aos comentários provocativos de Clark, Lois disse:

"Rita se apaixonou pelo cara errado"

Chloe e Clark enrugaram a testa e trocaram olhares confusos, quando Lois completou:

"Ela o amava. É óbvio que ela foi a enganada" completou.

Houve um silêncio, quando Chloe finalmente se manifestou:

"Uau! De onde tirou isso, Lois?"

"Do depoimento dela" respondeu-lhe a prima, e Clark pegou os documentos da polícia que estava ao seu lado no sofá, e começou a analisá-los.

"Senso comum?" repetiu ele, com escárnio. "No depoimento do Zack, ele relata justamente o contrário" disse, lendo o documento. "Aqui diz que ele faria qualquer coisa por ela"

"Bom, nunca vamos saber como realmente foram as circunstâncias do crime" interrompeu Chloe, enquanto Lois e Clark fitavam um ao outro. "O fato é que um dos dois enganou o outro, e isso é e continuará um mistério"

"Só pode ter sido ele" insistiu Lois.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?" indagou Clark.

"Como _você _pode ter tanta certeza de que foi o contrário?" devolveu Lois.

Clark deu de ombros.

"Não há nada que prove uma das duas versões" ele respondeu. "Mas não vejo porque não é possível ele ter sido seduzido por ela. Afinal, um homem apaixonado é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pela mulher amada... principalmente se ela estiver em perigo como ele disse que estava"

"Ela não era agredida pelo marido, e mesmo que fosse tenho certeza de que não precisaria da ajuda de ninguém para lidar com a situação" corrigiu Lois, referindo-se aos depoimentos de Zack. "O fato é que tudo ia bem na vida dela, era como se não houvesse duvidas na sua vida até aparecer esse... esse trompetista que a conquistou e bagunçou toda a sua vida"

"Bagunçou a vida dela?" indagou Chloe, rindo. "Parece que alguém está levando tudo isso para o lado pessoal"

"Além do mais, o Zack tinha um motivo" completou Lois, ignorando Chloe. "Jerry era marido da mulher que ele desejava" apontou ela, levantando-se do sofá, encarando Clark.

"Mesmo? Não pensou que talvez ela quisesse se ver livre do marido?" sugeriu Clark, igualmente a encarando.

"Wow. Calma ai, pessoal!" interrompeu Chloe, colocando-se entre os dois, que continuavam a fitar um ao outro com os olhos repletos de faíscas. "O quê acham de assistirmos a um filme agora?"

Continua...

* * *

**A/N: **Títulos não são minha especialidade, então traduzi ao pé da letra o nome do episódio de _Moonlighting_, embora eu não faça a menor idéia se havia um significado implícito nele... só sei que foi idealizado a partir do nome de um livro chamado _The Postman Always Rings Twice_... 

**A/N2: **A discussão sobre a versão do crime é mais pesada em Moonlighting, pois David chama Maddie de sexista e ela o chama de animal, mas considerando que Clark é um escoteiro e jamais tomaria partido com base em meras conjecturas, e que da mesma forma Lois se baseia nos fatos como eles realmente se deram, embora aqui ela tenha deslizado um pouco, a minha versão ficou mais light. :)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, Lois dormia profundamente no sofá da sala com a televisão ligada no filme em preto e branco "Suspeita", de Alfred Hitchcock, estrelado por Cary Grant e Joan Fontaine. Todos os impressos dos jornais antigos a respeito do caso de homicídio de Jerry Adams e as cópias do inquérito policial estavam espalhados pelo chão, pois mesmo depois de Chloe e Clark irem embora do apartamento de Lois, ela permaneceu estudando-os com afinco, por mais que soubesse que não encontraria qualquer evidência de sua teoria, ou mesmo a de Clark. Principalmente a de Clark. E foi com pensamentos voltados à discussão de horas antes que teve com ele e a foto da antiga fachada do Talon repousando sobre seu peito, que Lois sonhou...

Smallville, 1941

Talon Cove era o lugar mais badalado entre Smallville, Granville e imediações. Frequentado pelos figurões da região, empresários do ramo agrícola e imobiliário, era o único elo que os habitantes daquelas redondezas tinham com o glamour apregoado pela época, e cujas regras eram ditadas pelos grandes clubes de Los Angeles e cassinos de Las Vegas, bem como, e principalmente, pelo cinema, com suas divas e galãs. Para frequentar um lugar como o Talon Cove, mais do que uma boa aparência, era necessário ter dinheiro, o que não impedia que a casa estivesse sempre cheia, como naquele noite quente de verão, onde pessoas circulavam de um lado a outro incessantemente, enquanto homens de negócios estavam sentados às mesas bebendo descontraidamente.

De repente, a orquestra anunciou a principal atração do clube e as cortinas semi-transparentes se abriram e revelaram um palco majestoso, com uma enorme ala para músicos instrumentistas aos fundos, e ao centro, Rita Adams/Lois, uma mulher de feições delicadas, num vestido longo brilhante e em tons azuis, com os cabelos parcialmente presos ao alto por uma fivela de brilhantes, e um sorriso que fazia a platéia masculina apaixonar-se perdidamente.

Seu marido, Jerry Adams, um homem alto, magro e distinto, caminhava entre as mesas do enorme clube, cumprimentando alguns dos seus principais fregueses que se sentavam próximos do enorme palco, dentre os quais, políticos e empresários. Ele era o dono do Talon Cove e um dos homens mais respeitados na cidade.

Bonito, simpático e sorridente, Jerry também era atraente às mulheres, muito embora fosse de conhecimento geral que seu coração já possuia dona. E foi quando Rita/Lois começou a cantar Blue Moon com sua voz aveludada, que todos souberam como ele era um homem afortunado.

No entanto, sem que ninguém percebesse, na medida em que a bela Rita/Lois cantava a canção que falava da mulher sem um sonho no coração, e sem uma história de amor vivida, pequenos contatos visuais dela com Zach/Clark, o trompetista recém-contratado, eram inevitáveis. Às vezes, os dois trocavam olhares mais prolongados, e na maioria das vezes, apenas breves olhares que nem por isso deixavam de atordoar os sentidos da jovem cantante, principalmente quando o charmoso trompetista de cabelos negros penteados para trás e grandes olhos azuis correspondia com tal intensidade que a deixava completamente vulnerável.

Enquanto entoava a triste melodia, Rita/Lois não conseguia entender como aquele homem que havia começado há poucos dias no clube havia causado tamanho furor em seu coração, algo que jamais antes experimentou.

Foi então que ela viu seu marido Jerry parado ao lado do palco, assistindo orgulhoso sua apresentação, e com um sorriso nos lábios. Rita/Lois devolveu o sorriso ao marido. Sem que Jerry soubesse, no entanto, aquele era um sorriso triste. No mesmo momento, Zach/Clark tocou seu trompete, chamando a atenção de Rita/Lois para o outro lado do palco. Mas ela continuou a cantar a música, agora olhando para o trompetista, e seu coração apertava contra o peito ao ter a certeza de que estava apaixonada. Perdidamente apaixonada por aquele homem gentil e de boas maneiras, que a seduziu de imediato tão logo se viram pela primeira vez poucos dias antes, quando Rita/Lois chegou ao clube e Jerry o contratava, momento em que Zach/Clark olhou para ela como nenhum outro homem jamais olhou, e era como se ninguém mais no mundo a conhecesse e soubesse o que era melhor para ela do que ele. E Rita/Lois lamentou, pois nada poderia fazer a respeito, já que era casada com um homem bom e decente, que a amava com todas as forças, e jamais o trairia.

Quando a apresentação terminou e os aplausos da platéia ainda ecoavam por todo o clube, Rita/Lois estava no seu camarim, aprontando-se para encontrar com Jerry e alguns de seus amigos numa mesa reservada na ala vip do clube, quando, subitamente, viu através do espelho Zach/Clark surgir à porta com as mãos nos bolsos, o paletó branco pendurado num dos braços, e um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. Mais do que depressa, Rita/Lois se levantou e se virou para vê-lo.

"O quê faz aqui?" perguntou, confusa, atordoada e na defensiva, como todas as vezes em que estava perto dele. "Não pode ir entrando assim no meu camarim"

"Por quê não?"

"E se eu estivesse me vestindo?"

"Não estaria" respondeu ele.

"Como pode saber?" indagou ela, indignada com a petulância.

"A porta está aberta" devolveu ele, cínico.

"Mesmo assim, não pode entrar onde bem entende e fazer o que quer" retrucou ela.

"Tudo bem, então" disse ele, dando-lhe as costas.

"Espere!" chamou ela, ao que Zach/Clark se virou para ver o que era, e Rita/Lois simplesmente não compreendia o impulso daquele gesto por demais de inesperado. "Que isso nunca mais se repita" disse, em tom autoritário.

Zach/Clark sorriu.

Aquela era a primeira vez que os dois estavam a sós. Desde que o conheceu, Rita/Lois desesperadamente o evitava. Nos ensaios com a banda nos finais de tarde, e após as apresentações, Rita/Lois procurava ao máximo ficar longe dele, e ao menos sozinha com ele, como se pressentisse o perigo, como se soubesse que não poderia responder por seus atos quando estavam juntos. Por outro lado, não conseguia deixar de evitar o pensamento do quão agradável era tê-lo por perto.

Zach/Clark, porém, confiante, aproximou-se, e Rita/Lois segurou a escova de cabelos que estava sobre o toucador, com toda a força, pronta para reagir a qualquer gesto tanto seu quanto dele.

"Você esteve ótima essa noite" disse ele, inclinando-se sobre ela de tal forma que Rita/Lois podia agora sentir o calor de seu corpo e o hálito quente de sua boca contra a sua. Um simples movimento, e seus lábios roçariam nos dele. E como ela desejou senti-los...

Rita/Lois suspirou, e por mais que o quisesse, sabia que não poderia, mas também não conseguia se afastar. Foi então que ela levantou a escova de cabelos para o alto.

"O quê está fazendo?" perguntou ele, sorrindo e se afastando, enquanto olhava para a escova de cabelos em punho.

"Fique longe de mim!" ordenou ela, certa de que não poderia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Afinal, ela era uma mulher boa e decente, com uma carreira promissora, além de casada com um homem distinto e que faria qualquer coisa por ela, enquanto Zach/Clark nada mais era do que um sujeito charmoso, incrivelmente atraente, inteligente, irresistível e com um cheiro maravilhoso que estava simplesmente desestabilizando sua vida pessoal e profissional, já que nem conseguia mais cantar uma música sequer que não fosse pensando nele.

Foi então que os penetrantes olhos azuis de Zach/Clark encontraram os dela, e Rita/Lois sabia que havia muito mais entre eles do que jamais encontraria ao lado de qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida, muito menos ao lado do pobre Jerry. Ele então estendeu o braço e tocou gentilmente a mão de Rita/Lois que segurava a escova e lentamente abaixou-a para perto do seu quadril, desarmando-a em todos os sentidos, quando então, bastante próximos, ela novamente sentiu o calor do seu corpo e o cheiro de sua pele. E não havia mais dúvidas...

"Rita!" chamou uma dançarina que surgiu à porta.

Mais do que depressa, Zach/Clark e Rita/Lois se afastaram um do outro, ao que a jovem dançarina surpreendeu-se ao notar que ela não estava sozinha, arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas.

"Não sabia que estava com alguém..." disse ela.

"Tudo bem..." disse Rita/Lois, recompondo-se. "O Sr McCoy já estava de saída" e olhando para o trompetista, o qual estava agora com um pequeno sorriso malicioso no canto dos lábios, completou: "Não é mesmo?"

"Claro, Sra Adams" disse ele.

Zach/Clark apenas sorriu, e deixou o camarim lentamente, sob o olhar atento de ambas as mulheres, não sem antes se virar para ver Rita/Lois mais uma vez, lançando um olhar repleto de desejo, que a fez cambalear a ponto de ter que precisar se apoiar no toucador.

* * *

No dia seguinte, enquanto ensaiavam para a próxima apresentação, Rita/Lois estava visivelmente irritada com o trompetista, o qual, segundo ela, estava sempre adiantado com sua parte. Ela sabia que ele não estava adiantado. O fato era que ele era perfeito. Os dois eram perfeitos juntos. Havia química entre eles no palco. Mas ela não podia de forma alguma aceitar a idéia de que ele era bom o bastante no que fazia, que juntos formavam uma excelente parceria e que logo poderiam vir a ser chamados _The Hottest Team in Town_, pois incomodova-a a idéia de que talvez eles também pudessem ser perfeitos juntos "fora do palco".

Como nenhum outro músico da banda se opôs a suas implicâncias, ainda que estivesse visivelmente equivocada, afinal, tratava-se da mulher do dono do clube, aquela era a sétima vez que recomeçavam a canção a ser apresentada naquela noite.

"Muito bem" disse ela, encarando Zach/Clark com reprovação. "Vamos tentar outra vez"

Foi então que Rita/Lois começou novamente a cantar Moon River, quando Jerry, que acabara de chegar ao clube, admirava a mulher ao longe, na medida em que se aproximava do bar, e pedia ao jovem barman que lhe preparasse um coquetel.

"Chega, rapazes" pediu Rita/Lois ao microfone, e os músicos pararam de tocar seus instrumentos, quando ela então viu que Jerry estava no clube, e sorriu para o marido, não sem antes lançar mais um olhar de censura contra Zach/Clark, que apenas sorriu, retirando-se logo em seguida do palco.

"O quê houve, meu bem?" indagou Jerry, aproximando-se.

"Nada. Estou apenas um pouco... indisposta. Só isso" respondeu ela.

Jerry estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a descer as escadas e beijou-a no rosto.

"Algum problema com o trompetista?" perguntou ele.

"Não!" exclamou ela, mais do que depressa, ao que ele enrugou a testa, confusa, e ela continuou: "Imagina! Por quê haveria?"

"Não sei... Parece que ele a irritou" comentou Jerry, gentilmente.

E Rita/Lois sorriu. Como poderia desejar estar em outro lugar que não ao lado de alguém como Jerry? Um marido bonito, gentil e atencioso, que se preocupava com ela como ninguém mais no mundo. Foi então que ela viu Zach/Clark observando-os da porta dos fundos do clube, e num ato mais do que desesperado de provar algo mais para ela mesma do que para qualquer um, beijou o marido nos lábios. E ao contrário do que sentia quando estava com Zach/Clark, Rita/Lois sabia que faltava algo. E que era justamente o principal, e aquilo que os tornava únicos.

Ao desvencilhar-se gentilmente de Jerry, Rita/Lois notou que o trompetista já não estava mais lá.

"Algum problema, meu bem?" perguntou Jerry, visivelmente confuso.

Rita/Lois apenas sorriu.

"Por quê não o manda embora?" perguntou ela.

"Ele quem?"

"O trompetista" respondeu ela. "Está sempre adiantado, fora do ritmo" completou, na esperança de salvar seu casamento.

Jerry enrugou a testa, e sorriu.

"É o melhor trompetista da região, Rita"

Ela suspirou.

"Eu sei, mas ele é... um caipira sem modos!"

"Como?" indagou Jerry, rindo.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu, e além do mais..."

"Acho que ele merece uma chance, meu bem" interrompeu Jerry, quando Rita/Lois então o encarou nos olhos, imaginando como ele podia dizer uma coisa daquelas num momento como aquele. "Por que não vai dar uma volta?" sugeriu, subitamente.

Rita/Lois sorriu um sorriso malicioso.

"E depois nos encontramos em casa... e talvez eu possa estrear minha lingerie nova?"

Jerry mordeu os lábios.

"Não posso" disse ele, desapontado. "Tenho uns assuntos de negócio a resolver. Vou me encontrar com o Senador Cochrane mais tarde"

Rita/Lois sorriu um sorriso amargo.

"Tudo bem" disse ela, frustrada. "Vou aceitar a sugestão, e dar uma volta para relaxar"

"Ótimo" concordou Jerry, beijando-a na testa.

Nos fundos do Talon Cove, Zach/Clark tocava sua trompeta ao lado de fora da porta da rua de trás do clube, quando Rita/Lois surgiu, e surpreendida ao encontrá-lo ali, lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

"O quê faz aqui?" perguntou.

Zach/Clark mostrou o trompete.

"Ensaiando"

"Ensaiando?" repetiu ela.

"Para não ficar fora do ritmo" respondeu ele.

"Para não ficar fora do ritmo?" repetiu ela, novamente.

"Isso mesmo"

"Claro" devolveu ela, irônica.

"Algum problema?" perguntou ele.

Rita/Lois rolou os olhos e então o encarou.

"Apenas fique bem longe de mim, Sr McCoy" pediu ela.

Zach/Clark nada disse, sorriu e continuou a tocar seu trompete.

"Ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer?" perguntou ela, ao não ouvir ele concordar.

"Precisamente" respondeu ele, abaixando o instrumento.

"Ótimo" disse Rita/Lois, confiante, e dando-lhe as costas.

"Só não acredito em você" completou ele.

"Como?" indagou ela, virando-se para vê-lo.

Zach/Clark deu de ombros e sorriu.

"Tudo bem. Não me importa se acredita ou não" disse ela, indignada. "O fato é que... falo sério"

"Tem certeza?" desafiou ele.

"Absoluta" respondeu ela. "E também não quero mais vê-lo por ai me cercando com esse olhar de cãozinho abandonado"

"Cãozinho abandonado?" indagou ele, rindo.

"Você me entendeu" devolveu ela, séria, enquanto se afastava, evitando o contato visual com ele, quando então Zach/Clark a segurou pelo braço, e ela se virou mais do que depressa para vê-lo.

"A verdade é que..." disse ele bem próximo de seu rosto e fitando-a nos olhos, e Rita/Lois achou que não poderia mais resistir "você me deseja"

"O quê foi que disse?" perguntou Rita/Lois, quase sem forças, e sem conseguir desviar os olhos dos dele.

"Tanto quanto eu a desejo" continuou ele.

"Você está louco..." disse ela, como se lhe faltasse ar.

"Desde a primeira vez que nos vimos"

"Não sabe o que está dizendo..."

"E é por isso que você não consegue ficar longe de mim... e decidiu ficar nessa cidade que tanto diz detestar" completou Zach/Clark, com um sorriso.

"Você é mesmo um capira idiota, McCoy" disse ela, recompondo-se e puxando o braço para desvencilhar-se dele.

"E você é rude e grosseira quando quer esconder seus sentimentos" devolveu ele.

"Fique longe de mim!" ordenou, dando-lhe as costas e afastando-se apressada. Odiava-o mais do que tudo depois daquelas palavras. Pelo menos, tentava se convencer que o odiava. Afinal, quem ele pensava que era? Quem era ele que a conhecia tão bem? E que aparecia de repente para bagunçar sua vida?

"Admita!" devolveu ele.

"Admitir 'o quê'?" respondeu Rita/Lois, voltando-se para ele.

"Que esconde seus sentimentos por trás do sarcasmo" completou Zach/Clark.

"Como é?" devolveu ela, enrugando a testa.

"Só cego não vê" disse ele.

"Você tem problemas" disse ela, dando-lhe novamente as costas para ir embora.

"Sabe o que eu vejo quando olho para você?" perguntou ele.

"Além de uma garota rude e grosseira como acabou de me chamar?" respondeu Rita/Lois, virando-se para vê-lo. "Vamos, Sr McCoy... Não tenho o dia todo"

"E que também fala incessantemente quando está nervosa?" completou ele, aproximando-se.

"Eu não estou 'incessantemente'! Como ousa dizer que estou 'incessantemente'?" protestou ela, irritada. "Você não me conhece para me dizer tais coisas!"

"Você merece mais" revelou ele.

"O quê?" indagou ela, perplexa com a ousadia.

"Jerry?" indagou ele, apontando para dentro do clube. "Tem certeza que é isso o que você sempre quis? Que ele é o homem que pode mesmo lhe dar tudo o que merece? O amor que merece? Estar por perto sempre quando você precisa e ainda resolver os problemas do mundo?"

"Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras por aqui, Sr McCoy..." disse Rita/Lois, com firmeza.

"Ele é um bom sujeito. Mas falta alguma coisa, certo? Você quer alguém que a leve às alturas... que tire o chão sob os seus pés. Que a tome nos braços, que a ame incondicionalmente e que a proteja..."

"Não preciso que ninguém me proteja..."

"Mesmo que diga que não precisa que ninguém a proteja" devolveu Zach/Clark, em uníssono. E ele sorriu: "Alguém forte o bastante para segurar uma mulher impetuosa como você..."

"Está enganado. Eu amo meu marido. E ao contrário do que você pensa, não nos falta coisa alguma. Além do mais... não gosto nem um pouco de você!"

"Muito bem" disse ele, aproximando-se cada vez mais dela. "Então por que continua falando comigo?" perguntou, encarando-a nos olhos.

"Por que?" repetiu ela, enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais, encurralando-a contra a parede do beco. "Como assim 'por que'? Porque... porque talvez eu não seja como as caipiras tolas e mal educadas da sua cidade, ou mesmo como você, Sr McCoy... que aparece de repente com esse olhar de cãozinho abandonado, esse sorriso sedutor, essa falsa aparência de bom moço quando na verdade é muito mais esperto e forte do que aparenta ser e desestabiliza totalmente a vida de uma pessoa que sempre soube o que queria da vida..." e como se lhe faltassem forças para continuar falando na medida em que seus olhos se encontravam com os dele, que se aproximava cada vez mais, revelou: "Ou que pelo menos, achava que sabia o que queria... até agora"

Foi então que Zach/Clark estava próximo o bastante de Rita/Lois, que encostada à parede, também estava cercada pelos braços musculosos do jovem trompetista. E ela novamente podia sentir o calor do seu corpo próximo ao dela, e o hábito quente de sua boca junto à sua, assim como o cheiro de sua pele e aqueles grandes olhos azuis e penetrantes que a olhavam como se pudessem enxergar sua alma. Rita/Lois tentou reunir forças para afastá-lo, e talvez assim salvar seu casamento, sua integridade, e sua razão, mas não conseguia.

Impulsionada por alguma coisa muito mais forte do que ela, Rita/Lois sentiu suas pernas cambaleantes e seu coração acelerado. Zach/Clark aproximou-se para exalar o perfume de suas madeixas, e seus rostos se tocaram, fazendo Rita/Lois fechar os olhos e desejar muito mais do que um simples e breve roçar de pele, na medida em que sentia seu coração bater mais forte no seu peito, e sua barriga queimar de formigamento. Foi então que ela o segurou pela gola e antes que ela mesma o puxasse, ele mergulhou seus lábios contra os dela para um beijo quente, molhado e apaixonado como nunca antes experimentou, e que a fez perder completamente os sentidos assim como o chão sob seus pés, enquanto Zach/Clark a envolvia num abraço que a fez ter a certeza de que jamais encontraria tanto amor e paixão nos braços de qualquer outra pessoa...

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rita/Lois cochilava nos braços de Zach/Clark deitada à cama do desajeitado e bagunçado apartamento por ele alugado e que ficava no andar de cima do Talon Cove, vestindo apenas um sexy teddy em seda e com detalhes em renda, quando, subiamente, sentiu-o mover-se gentilmente para não acordá-la.

"Hum..." resmungou ela, ao que ele então se inclinou para beijá-la nos lábios e Rita/Lois envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço dele para retribuir o beijo.

Zach/Clark então sorriu e se levantou, enquanto vestia os suspensórios mesmo sobre a camisa sem mangas para caminhar pelo quarto e ela apenas o observava.

Depois de algumas semanas, os pensamentos de Rita/Lois ainda eram turbulentos, e silenciosamente, ela sofria a dor de trair um marido bom e gentil como Jerry, ainda que sempre quando encontrasse com Zach/Clark em seu apartamento, a intenção era que aquele fosse o último encontro dos dois. Todas essas vezes, no entanto, impulsionada por algo muito mais forte, ela se via compelida de fazê-lo. E quando conseguia reunir forças suficientes para ao menos dizer ao amante, ao término de seus encontros, que não poderia mais vê-lo, um simples beijo e um abraço gentil e ao mesmo tempo repleto de desejo do homem que a mostrou pela primeira vez o que era amor, ela acabava cedendo, certa de que ainda lhe era permitido viver aquele sentimento que a tornava feliz e realizada.

E foi assim que Rita/Lois assumiu seu caso extraconjugal, mascarando cada momento com Zach/Clark como se fosse o último...

Mas ao contrário dos outros dias em que os dois discretamente se encontravam para suas tardes de amor, geralmente após os ensaios e quando Jerry saía para suas reuniões de negócios, Rita/Lois notou um certo distanciamento da parte do amante. Era como se ele estivesse triste, ainda que ela jamais o tivesse visto triste. E era como se ele soubesse que estava próximo o dia em que não poderia mais tê-la por causa de Jerry.

"Zach?" chamou ela, ajeitando-se na cama para vê-lo do outro lado do quarto, enquanto ele se encostava à janela para admirá-la.

"Poderia ser perfeito" disse ele.

Rita/Lois sabia do que ele estava falando, e aquele era um assunto cada vez mais comum entre os dois logo após suas tardes de amor. Mas ela não podia deixar ele continuar com aquela conversa. Levantou-se, e começou a se vestir, enquanto ele continuava a observá-la.

"É melhor eu ir..." disse. "Jerry está me esperando"

Zach/Clark se aproximou, ignorando o que ela disse.

"Você não quer ir" provocou ele.

O coração de Rita/Lois começou a bater mais forte, pois já não conseguia negar o fato de que aquilo era verdade.

"Mas eu devo" devolveu ela, tentando ignorá-lo, enquanto continuava a se vestir.

Próximo o bastante de Rita/Lois para deslizar seus dedos por sua face macia e rosada, Zach/Clark sorriu, e ela apenas levantou os olhos para encará-lo. E como era difícil para ela encará-lo nos olhos naqueles momentos, pois quando o fazia, era como se houvesse novamente aquela certeza do que queria na vida, e que era justamente esquecer o mundo ao redor deles, deixar tudo para trás e viver feliz ao lado do homem que amava. Mas não podia ter aquela certeza. Era errado. Havia Jerry. E seu coração angustiava a dor de um amor cada vez mais impossível...

"Não podemos continuar com isso... essa é a verdade" disse ela, como todas as outras vezes em que se despediam, fechando os olhos, reunindo forças para não se mostrar abalada, por mais que já o estivesse, e por mais que soubesse que ele a impediria e que ela cederia. E cada vez mais Rita/Lois não compreendia como Zach/Clark era capaz de fazer aquilo com ela. Durante toda sua vida nada a impediu de fazer o que queria. Mas quando estava com ele, era como se lhe faltasse o controle de seus atos, deixando-se levar por sentimentos intensos e que a deixavam tão vulnerável.

Zach/Clark sorriu, e a envolveu num abraço que a fez retomar a certeza de que seu lugar era ali, nos seus braços, os únicos fortes o bastante para mantê-la. E Rita/Lois suspirou enquanto sentia as mãos robustas do jovem amante roçarem por seu corpo e despirem-na novamente, de forma lenta e gentil, na medida em que ele lhe sussurrava próximo à orelha, fazendo-a entorpecer, não apenas pelo contato de sua pele com o corpo forte e musculoso de Zach/Clark, como pelo calor e a vibração de sua voz:

"Seu lugar é aqui, Rita... ao meu lado. Não negue isso a si mesma..."

E ela se permitiu que ele a deitasse gentilmente na cama, inclinando-se sobre ela para cobri-la de beijos apaixonados. Rita/Lois não desejou estar em outro lugar no mundo que não fosse ali, no calor dos beijos e dos braços do amor da sua vida. E enquanto se entregavam novamente à paixão avassaladora que os consumia e os tornava um, Zach/Clark sussurrou-lhe:

"Depois da apresentação... leve-o para a rua dos fundos"

Rita/Lois gemia enquanto o amante beijava-lhe o pescoço e suas mãos inquietas revelavam cada vez mais seu corpo por debaixo das vestes.

"Vamos resolver isso... de uma vez por todas" continuou ele.

"Não quero... magoar Jerry" murmurou Rita/Lois quase sem forças.

"Vamos ficar juntos..." disse ele, beijando-a intercaladamente nos lábios. "Nada vai nos separar"

"Ele não vai... entender" murmurou ela, em resposta.

"Sim... ele vai" devolveu Zach/Clark sorrindo, para após beijá-la apaixonadamente nos lábios, e de tal forma que Rita/Lois não hesitou nem um pouco a novamente entregar-se àquele sentimento tão puro e espontâneo, e que não apenas a tornava a mulher mais feliz e completa do mundo, como também a fazia se sentir isenta de qualquer culpa.

* * *

Naquela noite, pouco antes da apresentação, Rita/Lois estava sentada em frente ao toucador em seu camarim, parada, silente, apenas olhando seu reflexo no espelho, com pensamentos e sentimentos cada vez mais conflitivos, quando surgiu à porta Ethel/Chloe, uma das dançarinas do espetáculo anterior ao seu, e uma das poucas amigas que tinha naquela cidade. 

"Rita... estão todos esperando por você" disse, ao notar então que alguma coisa se abatia sobre ela. "Algum problema?" perguntou, preocupada, aproximando-se.

Rita/Lois suspirou e sorriu um sorriso amargo. Por mais que quisesse compartilhar com Ethel/Chloe a peça que o destino que pregara ao colocar em sua vida aquele que a fazia perder completamente a noção do certo e do errado, sabia que não podia fazê-lo. Era constrangedor e embaraçoso para ela, uma mulher sempre ponderada e razoável, não saber como lidar com aquela situação, por mais que estivesse ciente de que aquilo que sentia por Zach/Clark estava além de sua compreensão, e que ela precisava desesperadamente fazer alguma coisa.

"Estou bem, Ethel" disse, refletindo o quanto aquilo de fato era verdade, já que nunca estivera tão feliz em toda sua vida.

Por mais que soubesse que alguma coisa afligia Rita/Lois, a dançarina sorriu:

"Nesse caso... não demore muito" disse.

"Certo... eu já vou" devolveu ela, olhando novamente seu reflexo no espelho.

Ethel/Chloe deixou o camarim, e logo em seguida, Rita/Lois notou Zach/Clark parado à porta. Seu coração bateu mais forte e ela não teve dúvidas de que aquele era o momento para fazer o que era o certo, por mais que seu coração relutasse.

"Não podemos continuar" disse ela, levantando-se e virando-se para vê-lo.

"Como?" devolveu ele, aproximando-se.

"Oh Zach... essas foram as melhores semanas da minha vida" e quando ele sorriu e se aproximou gentilmente para tocar seu rosto, ela completou: "Também foram as piores"

"O quê quer dizer com isso?" indagou ele, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"O que estamos fazendo é tão errado..." continuou ela, tentando não olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Achei que já tinhamos conversado sobre isso"

"Não posso mais. Não quero magoar Jerry..."

"Não precisamos" disse Zach/Clark subitamente.

"O quê quer dizer?" devolveu ela, perplexa.

Zach/Clark nada disse, e ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se não acreditasse no que seus pensamentos sugeriam...

"Não pode estar falando sério..." protestou, confusa e atordoada.

"Tem um jeito melhor?"

Perplexa, Rita/Lois não sabia o que dizer.

Foi então que Jerry surgiu à porta, logo atrás de Zach/Clark.

"Rita, meu bem... você está pronta?" perguntou, e olhando para Zach/Clark com um sorriso. "Olá, Zach"

"Jerry" devolveu o trompetista com um sorriso, ao que Rita/Lois sorriu um sorriso nervoso.

"Estávamos conversando Rita e eu... sobre ensaiarmos um pouco mais antes das apresentações"

"Parece uma excelente idéia" apontou Jerry, como se estivesse surpreso com a iniciativa do músico. "Quem dera todos fossem esforçados como você, rapaz"

Zach/Clark sorriu um sorriso malicioso e olhou novamente para Rita/Lois:

"Mas a Sra Adams é a grande estrela do show... o mínimo que devemos fazer é corresponder à altura"

Jerry sorriu, como se concordasse, e ponderou, olhando para a mulher:

"Bom, quanto a isso não tenho dúvidas, mas devo admitir que a performance de Rita está melhor que de costume nessas últimas semanas... não é mesmo, meu bem?"

"É... também notei" concordou Zach/Clark, fitando-a com um olhar sedutor.

"Deve ser por causa dos ensaios" justificou Rita/Lois mais do que depressa, desviando o olhar do dele e tentando desesperadamente esconder o fato de que ela e Zach/Clark sabiam bem que a inspiração vinha de outro lugar que não dos ensaios.

"Nesse caso, sou totalmente favorável a mais ensaios" concordou Jerry, sorrindo.

"Não acho que sejam apenas os ensaios" discordou Zach/Clark, momento em que Rita/Lois o fitou, surpresa, e não muito certa do que ele pretendia.

"Não acha?" devolveu Jerry, encarando-o, também surpreso.

E antes que Rita/Lois interviesse, o trompetista completou, olhando para ela:

"Quando uma coisa tem que ser, ela é... e nada pode mudar o que já está definido"

Jerry sorriu, e também olhou para a esposa, certo de que Zach/Clark referia-se ao fato dela ser uma cantora nata.

Rita/Lois, no entanto, não conseguia esconder o quanto estava incomodada com aquela situação.

"Bom, rapazes, o que acham de esperarem lá fora agora? Eu ainda tenho que terminar de me aprontar" disse ela. "Afinal de contas, estamos quase na hora, não é mesmo?" completou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e sorrindo.

"Acredita no destino, Jerry?" perguntou Zach/Clark, ignorando completamente a investida de Rita/Lois.

Jerry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu, dando de ombros.

"Sim, claro" respondeu, com firmeza.

O jovem trompetista sorriu e olhou novamente para Rita/Lois:

"Eu também"

Jerry sorriu, balançando a cabeça, como se achasse que ainda falavam do fato da esposa ser uma grande cantora.

"Bom... é melhor eu também me aprontar" disse.

Quando Zach/Clark saiu, Jerry fitou sua mulher, e sorriu:

"Não sei como não gostava dele. É um bom sujeito"

Rita/Lois desviu o olhar. Não conseguia mais olhar o marido nos olhos. Sentia medo, vergonha e tristeza.

* * *

Depois da apresentação daquela noite, quando todos os frequentadores e funcionários já tinham ido embora e estavam somente Jerry e Rita/Lois no Talon Cove, o marido pegava seu casaco no escritório e apagava todas as luzes enquanto Rita/Lois, nervosa e apreensiva, esperava-o próximo do bar. 

"Muito bem. Acho que é isso por hoje. Vamos, meu bem" disse Jerry, com um sorriso, aproximando-se dela e estendendo-lhe a mão, enquanto caminhava em direção à porta da frente.

"Oh... Jerry, querido, o chofer pediu que o encontrássemos na rua dos fundos" disse ela.

"Na rua dos fundos?" indagou ele, confuso.

"É... foi o que ele disse" respondeu ela.

"Tudo bem, então. Se ele disse"

Os dois caminharam até os fundos do clube, e antes que o marido abrisse a porta, Rita/Lois o segurou pelo braço.

Surpreso, Jerry se virou para vê-la, e sorriu, confuso.

"Algum problema, meu bem?"

"Oh Jerry..." e ela o abraçou afetuosamente.

Ele a desvencilhou gentilmente e novamente sorriu, como se não entendesse aquele gesto inesperado.

Foi então que Jerry abriu a porta, e mais do que depressa Rita/Lois desviou o olhar ao ver que Zach/Clark os espreitava do lado de fora como combinado. Ela não podia. Ela não queria ver o que estava prestes a acontecer. Virou-se completamente para dentro do clube e ficou de costas, cobrindo o rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto o marido se virou para vê-la, confuso. E Rita/Lois escutou tudo. Escutou Jerry perguntar o que estava acontecendo provavelmente ao ver o vulto emergido da escuridão do beco e o som do que parecia ser algo atingindo-o várias e várias vezes até faze-lo cair no chão molhado da rua sem saída, quando então não havia mais nada. Nenhum som. Apenas o silêncio.

Lentamente, Rita/Lois se virou com lágrimas nos olhos, e viu o marido estendido no chão numa poça de sangue. Levantou os olhos para encontrar os de Zach/Clark em meio a escuridão e ele apenas disse, segurando o trompete manchado de sangue:

"Agora é com você, boneca"

Zach/Clark saiu correndo e Rita/Lois gritou o mais alto que podia, e por muito tempo, quando então ouviu passos apressados vindos da frente do clube. Era o chofer do táxi que a levaria com o marido de volta a casa e alguém que passava na rua.

"Ah meu Deus!" exclamou um deles ao ver o corpo.

Rita/Lois cobria o rosto aos prantos e em absoluto desespero.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Rita/Lois estava sentada no sofá do seu apartamento com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto Ethel/Chloe lhe servia algo para beber. Ela não havia dormido a noite toda. Seus pensamentos eram confusos. Ainda não podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Abalada e abatida, ela sequer tinha forças para se levantar, quando então alguém bateu à porta e Ethel/Chloe abriu: 

"Sra Adams" disse o detetive Dave Matthews tirando o chapéu para cumprimentá-la.

"Detetive" murmurou ela, enxugando as lágrimas num lenço.

"Desculpe vir numa hora inoportuna" continuou ele.

Rita/Lois nada disse, pois o medo e a apreensão se apossavam dela, e ele completou:

"Ainda estamos tentando encontrar o assaltante que matou seu marido. Por enquanto, não temos pistas concretas" e encarando-a nos olhos, perguntou: "Tem certeza de que não viu coisa alguma, Sra Adams? Sabe que qualquer detalhe pode ser imprescindivel, não é mesmo?"

Confusa, Rita/Lois olhou para Ethel/Chloe, que escutava tudo com atenção.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas foi tudo como eu disse, detetive. Íamos para os fundos onde meu marido disse que o motorista de táxi nos encontraria e voltei para dentro para buscar meu casaco enquanto Jerry saía pela porta. Não vi o que aconteceu. Escutei um barulho e corri para ver o que era, mas quando cheguei lá... era tarde demais"

O detetive ficou em silêncio enquanto a analisava.

"Só mais uma pergunta, Sra Adams..."

Rita/Lois o encarou, enquanto o escutava com atenção.

"Além da adminisração do clube, sabe dizer se seu marido tinha ações e, quem sabe, uma apólice de seguro de vida?"

Ela enrugou a testa, confusa.

"Bom... creio que sim. Afinal, ele era um homem de negócios. Por quê?"

"Pergunta de rotina" respondeu ele. "Desculpe incomodá-la novamente com isso, Sra Adams. Sei perfeitamente que o momento não é apropriado" disse, colocando o chapéu enquanto Ethel/Chloe abria-lhe a porta. "Ah sim... só mais uma coisa" continuou.

"Sim, detetive?" perguntou ela, temerosa.

"Não acha estranho que o assaltante não levou coisa alguma?"

"Jerry não se daria por vencido nem mesmo num assalto, detetive. Tenho certeza que ele deve ter reagido para ser agredido daquela forma..." e lágrimas de desespero vieram novamente aos olhos de Rita/Lois.

"Claro" disse o detetive com um ar de suspeita. "Tenha um bom dia, Sra Adams" disse ele, finalmente, retirando-se logo em seguida.

Rita/Lois nada mais disse, enquanto Ethel/Chloe a olhava com tristeza, solidária à dor da perda da amiga.

* * *

Uma semana depois, Rita/Lois estava em seu camarim no Talon Cove. Depois de várias noites sem apresentações depois da morte de Jerry, sua dor ainda era intensa e a única coisa na qual pensava era rever Zach/Clark depois daqueles dias turbulentos e encontrar conforto e proteção nos braços do homem de sua vida, como se apenas o fato de estar ao seu lado pudesse acalentar todo o sofrimento que se abatia sobre ela. Afinal, dias e noites Rita/Lois chorava incessantemente, e travava uma batalha interna que a fazia cada vez mais se sentir culpada pela morte de um homem bom e decente e que um dia acreditou amar. Afogando sua angústia numa garrafa de vinho enquanto se preparava para a primeira apresentação depois do evento que mudou para sempre sua vida, a cantora se sentou em frente ao toucador e olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Era como se não se reconhecesse mais. Foi então que alguém bateu à porta. 

"Sim?" perguntou ela. "Pode entrar" disse.

E o oficial Dave Matthews abriu a porta, acompanhado de mais dois policiais uniformizados, surpreendendo-a.

"Boa noite, Sra Adams" disse ele, entrando e tirando o chapéu.

"Boa noite" respondeu ela, virando-se para vê-lo, confusa e nervosa.

"Sabemos de tudo o que aconteceu na noite da morte do seu marido" continuou ele.

"Sabem?" indagou ela, tentando não demonstrar perplexidade.

"Não foi um assalto" explicou. "Foi homicídio premeditado"

Estarrecida, Rita/Lois não sabia o que dizer. Não havia como ele saber daquelas coisas, e sua maior preocupação era o que podia acontecer a Zach/Clark.

"A senhora planejou tudo... desde o começo quis se livrar do seu marido e usou um pobre coitado para fazer todo o serviço depois de seduzi-lo..." completou o detetive, ao que Rita/Lois ficou ainda mais confusa. "Seu cúmplice nos contou tudo" revelou.

Foi então que da escuridão do corredor do lado de fora do camarim Zach/Clark emergiu, deixando a jovem cantora ainda mais estarrecida.

"Desculpe, boneca... tive que contar como tudo aconteceu" disse ele.

O mundo de Rita/Lois então desabou. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. E enquanto era levada algemada para a viatura, debaixo de uma chuva torrencial, seus únicos pensamentos eram que ela havia sido enganada e traída pelo homem a quem entregou seu coração. Aquele amor avassalador havia de fato sido sua total perdição. Desde o início, quando o viu pela primeira vez. E ela sempre soube. Zach/Clark entrou de repente em sua vida, como um astro caído do céu. Conquistou-a e a conduziu por um caminho sem volta. Um caminho que ela sempre temeu trilhar. O da entrega total e incondicional. Do amor e da paixão. O homem bom, gentil e sedutor era, afinal, aquele que trouxe o caos à sua vida. E imaginou que se ao menos tivesse feito o que achava que era o certo... e que era ficar o mais longe possível dele. Mas não. Aquilo era muito mais forte do que ela. E mesmo sabendo que Zach/Clark seria sua total perdição, ela decidiu seguir aquele caminho, asumir os riscos para viver um grande amor, e depois ser enganada...

* * *

Lois acordou ofegante e transpirando em sua cama bagunçada e repleta de documentos e fotos do caso do assassinato no Talon Cove há mais de sessenta anos atrás. E suspirou ao ver que tudo afinal não havia passado de um sonho... na verdade, um pesadelo, corrigiu ela mentalmente. E algo dentro dela a inquietou. Foi então que Lois se virou para o lado da cama e viu o celular.

* * *

Clark dormia pesadamente, quando, subitamente, o telefone tocou ao lado da sua cama na Fazenda Kent. Mais do que depressa, imaginando que poderia se tratar de uma emergência no meio da noite, talvez da parte de Chloe, sua mãe que estava em Wikita, ou mesmo Lois, ele estendeu o braço, e atendeu, virando desajeitadamente o relógio para ver as horas e descobrir que eram quase três da manhã: 

"Alô?" chamou ele.

"Eu disse que foi ele que a enganou!" exclamou Lois, revoltada, do outro lado da linha, desligando logo em seguida.

"Como?" mas quando ele perguntou, já era tarde. O telefone estava mudo.

Confuso, Clark se ajeitou na cama e ficou olhando para o aparelho de telefone. Foi então que decidiu ligar:

"Lois?" chamou, tão logo ela atendeu. Mas Lois nada disse e novamente desligou.

Perplexo, Clark riu, como se não acreditasse. Pensou em ligar novamente, mas conhecendo Lois como conhecia, achou que a reação seria a mesma. Colocou então o telefone de volta no gancho, e voltou a deitar, pensativo, imaginando se Lois ainda se referia ao caso do assassinato no Talon Cove. Como ela podia deduzir aquilo? Não havia provas. E o que havia demais se Zach tivesse sido seduzido e enganado por Rita ao invés dela ser a vítima na história toda? Clark sorriu enquanto ajeitava o travesseiro embaixo da cabeça. Nada no mundo, porém, faria Lois pensar o contrário. Afinal, ela era teimosa, cabeça-dura e capaz de qualquer coisa para ter o que queria. Estranhamente, ele gostava disso nela. A vida era engraçada ao fazer com que ele conhecesse alguém como Lois. A vida era mesmo muito engraçada...

E foram com pensamentos como aqueles que Clark mergulhou novamente num sono profundo...

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Smallville, 1941

Foi numa tarde quente e enfastiante que Zach/Clark, carregando seu trompete e uma discreta mala, atravessou as portas do Talon Cove sorridente e confiante a fim de responder a uma proposta de trabalho. As cadeiras do clube estavam sobrepostas nas mesas, e alguém fazia a limpeza no salão. No majestoso palco, a orquestra ensaiava embalada pelo som de uma voz feminina estonteante e bastante sensual que cantava "I Told Ya I Love Ya Now Get Out".

Enquanto se aproximava para assistir de perto, Zach/Clark viu Rita/Lois pela primeira vez. A visão dela o hipnotizou de imediato e ele largou a mala no chão ao lado de uma mesa e continuou a caminhar em direção ao palco. Ela estava ao lado do piano e cantava com denotado entusiasmo e com um grande e esfuziante sorriso nos lábios que o fez sentir algo que jamais experimentou antes, algo que fez seu coração queimar dentro do peito e suas pernas entrelaçarem enquanto caminhava entre as mesas do clube. E quando seus olhares se cruzaram, foi como a colisão de dois astros. E Zach/Clark não conseguia parar de olhar para ela até o final do ensaio.

Quando a música terminou, e os instrumentistas se dispersaram, o trompestista, que ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos da bela cantante, aproximou-se o bastante para ver mais de perto o fogo e o brilho daqueles grandes olhos castanhos que o fitavam de tal forma que era como se pudessem enxergá-lo como ele realmente era. Era como se não houvesse nada entre eles. Era como se ele pudesse entregar seu coração a ela sem qualquer medo ou receio e confiar-lhe todos os seus segredos. Ela era perfeita, como um sonho. Aquele momento era perfeito. E Zach/Clark desejou tomá-la nos braços ali mesmo e beijá-la nos lábios.

"E ai, garotão?" provocou ela, com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso sedutor enquanto via o trompete em suas mãos. "É o novo trompetista?"

"Espero que sim" respondeu, sorrindo, não conseguindo desviar os olhos dos dela, mesmo porque sequer pretendia esforçar-se o bastante para tal. Era como se não houvesse mais ninguém no clube. Apenas eles dois. E ele realmente não se importava com quem quer que fosse que estivesse ao seu redor.

"Pode apostar os centavos no seu bolso que vai" disse ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas e medindo-o de cima a baixo.

"Desculpe... eu não entendi" disse, como se ainda estivesse em transe com a visão da bela e sensual cantora.

"Estamos atrás de um substituto para o Sam desde o mês passado" explicou ela, encarando-o.

"Mesmo?" respondeu ele, enquanto ela andava ao seu redor, olhando-o de cima a baixo, como se o analisasse.

"Chegamos a um ponto em que contrataremos qualquer um" completou, com um sorriso cínico.

Zach/Clark sorriu.

"Puxa, isso foi... muito gentil" disse ele, um tanto debochado.

Rita/Lois sorriu enquanto parava novamente à sua frente.

"Nunca foi tão dificil encontrar um trompetista como nesse fim de mundo"

"Smallville?" indagou ele.

"E que outro fim de mundo você conhece?" devolveu ela, sorrindo com escárnio.

"Smallville não é tão ruim quanto parece" disse ele, enrugando a testa.

"Tem certeza?" indagou ela, com um sorriso. "Porque tirando essa parte da cidade, por onde quer que eu ande só vejo mais e mais campos de milho, sujeitos vestidos em camisas xadrez e garotas frequentando aulas de bordado"

Zach/Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas e riu do comentário.

"É tão... deprimente" completou ela, com um sorriso.

"Bom... eu não estou vestindo camisa xadrez" retrucou ele, não acreditando como ela parecia querer tirá-lo do sério, e como aquilo estranhamente não o incomodava.

"Mas ainda é um caipira" devolveu ela, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Talvez eu possa surpreendê-la" desafiou ele, enrugando a testa.

"Mesmo?" devolveu ela, fingindo desprezo.

"Mesmo" respondeu ele, seguro.

"Tenho minhas dúvidas" devolveu ela.

"Não devia" disse ele, à mesma altura.

Rita/Lois sorriu.

"Acho que está perdendo seu tempo, farmboy. A menos que diga que mora no andar de cima de um celeiro ou que guarda o maior de todos os segredos do mundo por trás desse olhar de cãozinho abandonado nada em você me surpreenderá" desafiou ela.

"Talvez eu possa levá-la a um lugar interessante... e que não tenha nada a ver com creme de milho ou flanela, e depois que me conhecer melhor, vai ver que não tem nada a perder..."

Rita/Lois sorriu, como se a insolência do jovem desconhecido lhe agradasse quando na verdade ele parecia ser o primeiro a devolver suas investidas, mas atendo-se apenas à primeira parte da oferta do trompetista, rebateu:

"E um lugar como esse existe em Smallville?" provocou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Você se surpreenderia se eu dissesse que existe?"

"Pretende mesmo esgotar toda a artilharia que tem e surpreender uma garota duas vezes seguidas?" devolveu ela, com um sorriso sedutor, e que fazia o coração de Zach/Clark bater mais forte.

"Talvez a munição nunca acabe, principalmente porque não se trata de uma garota qualquer" respondeu ele, com um sorriso.

Rita/Lois o encarou de cima a baixo.

"Parece tentador, garotão" disse.

"Então o quê acha de sairmos para tomar alguma coisa?" convidou ele, esquecendo-se completamente do que fazia ali no clube, e que era responder a um anúncio de trabalho.

"Eu, você e meu marido?" perguntou ela.

Nesse momento, Zach/Clark empalideceu.

"É casada?" indagou ele, estarrecido, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Todo aquele flerte, e ela era casada?

"E isso importa?" devolveu ela, com um sorriso malicioso.

Surpreso, Zach/Clark não sabia o que dizer.

"Para ele, sim" respondeu.

Rita/Lois sorriu. E Zach/Clark também. Não era como se ele tivesse esquecido completamente a surpreendente revelação de que ela era casada. Mas o sorriso dela era como luz e acalentava a confusão que se instalara em seu coração arrebatado. E não era nenhum mistério que tanto quanto ele estava atraído por ela, a recíproca era verdadeira. Havia desejo no olhar de Rita/Lois, mais do que ele jamais poderia negar sentir por ela. E por mais que soubesse que talvez os dois jamais pudessem cruzar aquela linha que os separaria a partir de então, era como se isso realmente não importasse.

"Tem certeza que sabe tocar isso?" desconversou ela, desviando os olhos dos dele para apontar para o trompete em sua mão, enquanto cruzava os braços como se o desafiasse.

"Não estaria aqui se não soubesse" respondeu ele.

"Finalmente me surpreendeu, farmboy"

"Como assim?"

"Alguém nessa cidade que sabe fazer outra coisa que não seja comer milho e ordenhar vacas" respondeu ela.

Zach/Clark riu. Ela era mesmo incrível. E enquanto seus olhos não desviavam dos dela, o fascínio por aquela mulher que falava de forma rápida e incessantemente e que parecia pretender tirá-lo completamente do sério, por mais que já o tivesse, consumia-o ainda mais.

"Ainda posso surpreendê-la de outra forma" sugeriu ele, não conseguindo evitar o que o seu coração sentia, por mais que soubesse que não era certo continuar aquele jogo.

"Sério? Vai dizer agora que sabe voar?" provocou ela.

"Sabe o quê dizem das pessoas sarcásticas?" perguntou ele, sorrindo.

"Que elas tocam trompete?" respondeu ela, sorrindo.

"Não" disse ele, sorrindo. "Elas..."

"Você é o McCoy?" perguntou um sujeito de forma rude e que segurava um charuto, enquanto se aproximava, interrompendo-os.

"Sim" respondeu Zach/Clark, prontamente.

"Sou Jerry Adams, dono do Talon Cove" apresentou-se, estendendo-lhe a mão, enquanto Zach/Clark retribuiu o gesto. "Ouvi dizer que é o melhor trompetista da região" disse, momento em que o músico se virou para Rita/Lois a fim de conferir sua reação àquele comentário e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas com um sorriso, como se demonstrasse surpresa, já que o havia pré-julgado como músico.

"Bom... talvez tenha sido um pouco exagerado, Sr Adams" disse Zach/Clark.

"Ótimo. Continue assim. Detesto sujeitos arrogantes. De arrogante por aqui basta eu" devolveu Jerry, apontando com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, e virando-se para a cantora, completou em tom áspero: "O quê ainda está fazendo aqui, Rita?" perguntou, ao que ela lhe lançou um olhar de indignação com a invertida e depois de olhar para Zach/Clark e sorrir um sorriso gentil, afastou-se, sob os olhares atentos dos dois homens, não sem antes se virar mais uma vez para ver o trompetista.

Jerry se virou então novamente para encarar o músico e completou:

"Hoje à noite. Dez horas. Não se atrase" disse, em tom autoritário, apontando-lhe o dedo da mão que segurava o charuto, e depois se afastando.

"Espere..." chamou Zach/Clark, enquanto Jerry se virou para ver o que ele queria. "Não vai fazer um teste... ou algo do gênero?" perguntou.

"Não precisa. Já o vi tocando em Granville" respondeu ele.

"Também estou procurando um lugar para ficar, Sr Adams. Conhece um bom hotel aqui por perto?"

"Achei que fosse da cidade" devolveu o dono do clube.

"Estive fora por algum tempo" explicou o trompetista. "Voltei hoje"

"Nesse caso, tem um apartamento vazio no andar de cima do clube" respondeu Jerry apontando para as escadas que ficavam atrás do bar, e olhando para o barman, chamou-o: "Bob!" e o barman se virou para vê-los. "Mostre ao Sr McCoy o apartamento"

"Pode deixar, Sr Adams!" respondeu o jovem funcionário, com um sorriso.

"Obrigado" disse Zach/Clark ao dono do clube, que nada mais disse e lhe deu as costas, enquanto o barman se aproximava.

Enquanto via Jerry se afastar, Zach/Clark notou que Rita/Lois os observava de longe, com um sorriso insinuante que logo desapareceu quando o dono do clube se aproximou dela e a encarou com firmeza, segurando-a abruptamente pelo braço e empurrando-a por um corredor que dava acesso à saída pelos fundos.

"Eles por acaso...?"

"São casados" completou o barman.

Zach/Clark não sabia o que pensar. Sabia, no entanto, o que seu coração sentia, e era a mais sublime das emoções. Sim, ele gostava dela. E mais do que isso. Ele a amou desde o primeiro momento em que a viu e faria qualquer coisa por ela...

* * *

Quando as cortinas do palco do Talon Cove se abriram naquela noite, Rita/Lois estava atraentemente deitada sobre o piano de onde deslizou de forma sensual vestida num longo preto com decote insinuante e luvas também pretas enquanto começava a cantar "I Told Ya I Love Ya Now Get Out" em frente ao microfone. A orquestra tocava entusiasmada, mas a atenção do público estava totalmente voltada à jovem e esfuziante cantora que caminhava sensualmente pelo palco trazendo consigo o suporte do microfone sob o contagiante som do jazz. Aos fundos, ao alto da orquestra, Zach/Clark, que assim como todos os frequentadores do clube não conseguia desvencilhar o olhar de Rita/Lois, começou a tocar seu trompete de forma adiantada, de modo a fazer com que ela se virasse para também vê-lo. 

Porém, nem um pouco intimidada com a ousadia do novo trompetista, a graciosa cantora continuou a cantar a música, sorrindo e lançando-lhe um olhar sedutor e repleto de desejo a cada movimento seu no palco.

Tão logo a apresentação acabou e as cortinas se fecharam, Zach/Clark estava feliz e realizado, e cumprimentava cada um dos seus novos colegas na orquestra, orgulhoso pelo trabalho feito. Mas na medida em que todos se dispersavam, ele se sentia cada vez mais só, até que viu Rita/Lois e Jerry num canto. Ele gritava com ela de forma bastante rude. E Zach/Clark não podia acreditar o que uma mulher como ela fazia com um sujeito como aquele. Jerry definitivamente não a merecia.

"Já disse que não tenho horário para voltar!" gritou Jerry, apontando-lhe o dedo. "Tenho muito trabalho a fazer pelo clube e atenção a dar aos meus convidados. Não é você que vai me impedir de fazer meu trabalho! Pouco me importa se está se sentindo só. Volto para casa a hora que eu quiser, e se eu quiser, como sempre foi!" e ele finalmente lhe deu as costas e foi embora, deixando-a sozinha.

Zach/Clark, que assistia a tudo de longe, aproximou-se:

"Ele sempre a trata desse jeito?" perguntou, indignado.

Rita/Lois se virou para vê-lo, e sorriu um sorriso amargo.

"Ele é assim com todo mundo" respondeu ela, tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquilo a incomodava.

Zach/Clark também sorriu na medida em que seu coração batia mais forte, e Rita/Lois imediatamente desconversou, olhando fixamente nos seus olhos, fazendo-o ter a certeza de que ela poderia até mesmo enxergar sua alma e seus segredos mais íntimos:

"Você tem um belo fôlego, garotão" disse, sorrindo de forma gentil e insinuante, e também se aproximando dele, de modo a faze-lo novamente sentir o perfume que exalava de suas madeixas, da mesma forma como naquela tarde quando a viu pela primeira vez e quando esteve tão próximo dela que desejou puxá-la para um beijo.

Naquele momento, o sentimento era o mesmo.

Tão linda.

Tão contagiante.

E ele desejou tocar suas faces e sentir suas mãos ao redor do seu corpo, por mais que soubesse que assim como Jerry, talvez nem mesmo alguém como ele merecia ou poderia ser forte o bastante para segurar uma mulher impetuosa como ela.

"Você também" devolveu ele, contendo-se para não tomá-la nos braços e mergulhar seus lábios nos dela e sentir o verdadeiro sabor do amor e da paixão contida.

"O quê vai fazer agora?" perguntou ela.

Tomado pela surpresa da indagação por demais de inesperada, Zach/Clark não sabia o que dizer.

"Não que seja do meu interesse, claro" completou ela, sarcástica.

Zach/Clark sorriu. Ela não perdia mesmo a oportunidade, pensou ele.

"Bom... pensei que poderíamos dar aquela volta para tomar alguma coisa" sugeriu ele.

"Hum. Nem um pouco original, não é mesmo?" devolveu ela. "Achei que pretendia me surpreender"

"Ainda pretendo" disse ele.

"Mas sair para tomar alguma coisa?" indagou ela, enrugando a testa.

"Tem uma idéia melhor?" sugeriu ele.

Rita/Lois sorriu e o encarou de cima a baixo com um olhar insinuante.

"Várias..." disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Como?" indagou Zach/Clark, que não podia acreditar no que ouvia, na medida em que sentia seu rosto corar.

"Achou mesmo que eu insinuei isso que você acabou de pensar?" perguntou ela, sorrindo.

"Bom, eu não achei nada... a menos que você realmente tenha insinuado algo" devolveu ele, confuso.

"Eu não insinuei coisa alguma, garotão" disse ela. "Somos como água e vinho"

Zach/Clark sorriu e arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Não combinamos nem um pouco" completou ela. "Ponha isso na sua cabeça"

Zach/Clark sorriu e concordou.

"Tem razão" disse ele.

"Claro que tenho" devolveu ela, sorrindo.

"Nesse caso..." disse ele, oferecendo o braço. "Sair apenas para tomar um drinque não nos fará mal"

Rita/Lois sorriu e ganchou seu braço no dele, e os dois caminharam para a saída nos fundos.

"Só não crie esperanças, farmboy" advertiu ela.

* * *

Algumas noites depois, Zach/Clark estava em seu apartamento que ficava no segundo piso do Talon Cove, vestido numa camisa sem mangas, enquanto tocava seu trompete sentado à janela sob a luz do neon que piscava do lado de fora. Seus pensamentos estavam unicamente voltados em Rita/Lois e no quanto ele sentia sua falta, por mais que a tivesse visto há poucas horas quando da última apresentação. Seu coração apertava no peito na medida em que tocava a bela e triste canção. 

Depois da primeira noite que tocou no clube e os dois saíram para tomar alguma coisa, todas as demais noites foram a mesma coisa. Sempre iam ao bar que ficava a poucas quadras do Talon Cove após as apresentações. Conversavam quase a noite toda, basicamente sobre música, trabalho, mas também sobre o futuro e o destino de cada um, quando então ele a levava para casa antes de Jerry voltar.

E na medida em que os dias se passavam, e Zach/Clark conhecia cada vez mais Rita/Lois, mais tinha a certeza de que amava aquela mulher inquieta, arrebatadora, às vezes rude, e ao mesmo tempo excelente ouviente e conselheira, a qual praticamente tirava o chão sob seus pés e o fazia perder completamente a noção de que aquilo que faziam era errado, pois ela o completava, e ele já não sabia mais o que era viver sem ela.

Naquela noite, porém, por conta de um jantar de negócios que Rita/Lois e Jerry tinham na casa de algum político da região, Zach/Clark não poderia vê-la, e ele não conseguia preencher aquele vazio que se instalava em seu peito e que o consumia desde a primeira vez que a viu. Passar horas conversando com ela, olhando nos seus olhos, desejando abraçá-la e beijá-la e apenas poder se contentar em vê-la cantar e dançar já não era mais o bastante. Ele a desejava, e sentia queimar no seu íntimo o desejo de tomá-la nos braços e amá-la como jamais amou nenhuma outra.

Foi então que, enquanto se permitia mergulhar na tristeza e na solidão que o envolvia e que era apenas combalida pelo som do seu trompete, Zach/Clark foi surpreendido por algo totalmente inesperado...

Rita/Lois abriu a porta do apartamento de forma abrupta, fazendo-o imediatamente parar de tocar, sem no entanto se mover de onde estava. Parada a poucos passos de distância de Zach/Clark, Rita/Lois lhe lançou um olhar repleto de desejo. Ela estava linda usando um belo vestido escuro e decotado. Seu perfume exalou pelo apartamento. Sua presença iluminou e aqueceu o coração de Zach/Clark, que abaixou o trompete e permaneceu imóvel. E ele não podia acreditar no que estava prestes a acontecer. Tudo o que ele sentia por ela era agora visivelmente recíproco. E na medida em que apreciava a visão daquela que era a mais bela e contagiante das mulheres parada diante de si, a poucos passos de distãncia, Zach/Clark sentiu seu coração bater aceleradamente no seu peito.

Ela sorriu, e lenta e insinuantemente se aproximou dele. Quando estava próxima o bastante de Zach/Clark, a ponto dele poder sentir o calor e o perfume do seu corpo, bem como sua respiração e praticamente as batidas do seu coração, Rita/Lois o fitou com firmeza nos olhos. Havia fogo no seu olhar. Era desejo e paixão. Zach/Clark mal podia se conter, pois a mulher da sua vida estava diante de si, e tanto quanto ele, ela também o desejava.

Foi então que Rita/Lois aconchegou seu corpo contra o dele, e mergulhou seus lábios nos de Zach/Clark num beijo quente, molhado e apaixonado, abraçando-o e fazendo-o entregar-se completamente àquele sentimento contido, abraçando-a do mesmo modo, puxando-a para si, e não conseguindo controlar suas mãos que deslizavam freneticamente por todo o seu corpo, e procuravam desesperadamente nunca mais deixá-la ir. Pois era isso o que ele queria. Nunca mais ficar longe dela. Amá-la, protegê-la e fazê-la feliz. Rita/Lois no entanto se desvencilhou gentilmente dele e o fitou nos olhos. O convite era claro. Zach/Clark se levantou e tomou-a novamente nos braços e a beijou apaixonadamente, enquanto caminhavam lentamente em direção à cama...

* * *

Zach/Clark estava sentado do outro lado do quarto observando uma adormecida Rita/Lois deitada à cama. Suspirou e sorriu. Semanas atrás, jamais imaginaria um momento como aquele, por mais que o desejasse. Ela definitivamente era a melhor coisa que acontecera em sua vida. Olhando para Rita/Lois, Zach/Clark tinha cada vez mais a certeza de que ela era aquela que o fazia sentir que seu destino era muito maior do que ele jamais imaginou um dia ser. Era como se ela tivesse se tornado a sua força, e ao mesmo tempo sua maior fraqueza. E ele tinha a certeza de que finalmente havia encontrado a pessoa com quem poderia compartilhar seus sonhos e segredos sem qualquer hesitação, pois somente Rita/Lois era a mulher forte o bastante para estar ao seu lado nos momentos mais sombrios e difíceis. 

Foi então que, lentamente, ela acordou e abriu os olhos. Ao vê-lo, ajeitou-se na cama enrolada nos lençóis, com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios. Zach/Clark também sorriu e pegando o copo com um drinque que havia preparado para ela e que estava sobre a mesa, caminhou em sua direção, entregando-lhe. Rita/Lois pegou o copo e o colocou na mesinha ao lado sem tomar qualquer gole, e sem desviar os olhos dos dele. Seu olhar denunciava fogo e paixão. Zach/Clark nada disse ou fez, e ela se levantou, fitando-o nos olhos, enquanto deslizava sua mão pelo seu peitoral coberto pela camisa sem mangas enquanto a outra segurava o lençol envolto do seu corpo.

Ele então se inclinou para beijá-la, e Rita/Lois retribuiu o gesto, com um beijo terno, envolvente e demorado, que o fez desejar tomá-la nos braços para amá-la novamente. Mas Rita/Lois desvencilhou-se gentilmente e sorriu um sorriso enigmático.

"Eu definitivamente o subestimei, garotão" revelou ela.

Zach/Clark sorriu e arqueou as sobrancelhas, enquanto Rita/Lois pegava o copo ao lado sem desviar os olhos dos dele e se afastava para caminhar pelo quarto em direção à janela, tomando a bebida.

"Por quanto tempo esteve me observando?" perguntou ela, olhando pela janela a lua cheia que brilhava alto ao céu.

"O tempo que esteve dormindo" respondeu ele.

"E o quanto foi isso?" devolveu ela.

"Uma hora mais ou menos" disse ele, imaginando se ela estaria preocupada com Jerry.

Rita/Lois nada disse e terminou a bebida de uma só vez, quando então estendeu a mão com o copo vazio para ele.

"Por que não me prepara um outro drinque?" pediu ela, sorrindo.

Zach/Clark sorriu e balançou a cabeça, enquanto se aproximava para pegar o copo, fitando-a nos olhos.

Nunca sabia o que esperar dela, embora soubesse exatamente o que queria com ela. Uma vez apaixonado por ela, pretendia viver uma vida inteira ao seu lado. Um futuro. Pois ela o havia arrebatado de tal forma que não podia mais imaginar viver sem ela, uma mulher determinada, que sempre o surpreenderia e o contagiaria com seu fogo e vivacidade, de modo a jamais permitir que ele esmorecesse com os fracassos e derrotas que a vida lhe proporcionaria nos seus embates.

Era como se sua vida tivesse sido repleta de sombras e dúvidas até o momento em que a viu pela primeira vez. Mas apesar de todas as certezas e os desejos que o consumiam, algo ainda o incomodava, e era justamente o fato de que aquilo que faziam era errado...

"E quanto a Jerry?" perguntou ele, enquanto caminhava calmamente até a cozinha.

Houve um silêncio, e Rita/Lois surgiu logo atrás dele, apenas enrolada nos lençóis.

"O quê tem ele?" perguntou ela, indiferente.

"O quê acha que seu marido vai fazer se descobrir?" devolveu Zach/Clark, entregando-lhe o copo com a bebida.

"Por quê pergunta isso?" perguntou ela.

"Como assim?"

"Pretende contar a ele?"

"O quê a faz pensar que eu faria uma coisa dessas?" devolveu ele, certo de que Rita/Lois estava novamente desviando o assunto, o que ela geralmente fazia quando o mesmo não era do seu agrado, algo que não o aborrecia, mas que o intrigava, e que só o fazia ter mais certeza de que ela era uma mulher fascinante.

"Não sei. Foi você que perguntou primeiro, garotão" disse ela, sorrindo.

"Bom, eu apenas imaginei o que poderia acontecer caso ele descobrisse" comentou ele.

"Nada. Ele não se importa" respondeu ela, olhando-o por cima do copo, enquanto se preparada para tomar um gole do drinque.

"Talvez ele não se importe porque não sabe" disse ele.

"Talvez. Não sei" disse ela, dando de ombros. "O fato dele ser trocado por um trompetista pode deixá-lo louco"

"Você quer dizer que... nós dois... é para valer?" perguntou Zach/Clark, não conseguindo evitar um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Eu não disse isso, farmboy" disse ela, sorrindo.

"Claro" devolveu ele, certo de que aquela era mais uma tentativa de Rita/Lois esconder seus sentimentos.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que ele é capaz de fazer coisa alguma" continuou ela, referindo-se a Jerry.

"Por que acha isso?"

"Ele é bom para levantar a mão contra pessoas mais fracas que ele" Rita/Lois então o fitou de cima a baixo com um olhar malicioso.

Foi então que Zach/Clark enrugou a testa, surpreso com a revelação.

"E você definitivamente não tem o que temer, pois poderia derrubá-lo com um único golpe" completou ela.

"O quê quer dizer com isso?" perguntou ele.

"Ora, com bíceps como esses, quem poderia com você?" comentou ela, sorrindo, enquanto deslizava a mão por seus músculos.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..." disse Zach/Clark.

Sua preocupação de fato era outra. Sabia que Jerry era estúpido com Rita/Lois pelo que o viu fazer com ela após cada apresentação, e seu sangue ferveu ao imaginar a possibilidade de que ela poderia ser vítima de agressão após seu comentário de que Jerry somente levantaria a mão contra alguém mais fraco que ele. Tal pensamento o afligiu de tal forma que ele mal pode se conter:

"Ele alguma vez a machucou?" inquiriu.

Rita/Lois levantou os olhos para vê-lo, e sorriu um sorriso enigmático.

"Preocupado, farmboy?" indagou ela.

"Você acabou de dizer que ele é agressivo e não quer que eu fique preocupado?" devolveu ele.

"Esquece o que eu disse" pediu ela, dando-lhe as costas e voltando para o quarto. "Além do mais, não sou esse tipo de mulher"

"Como assim?" indagou ele, indo atrás dela.

"Sei perfeitamente me defender" disse ela, subitamente, virando-se para vê-lo nos olhos.

"Bom, disso eu não tenho dúvidas, mas..."

"Não preciso de um herói" interrompeu ela.

Zach/Clark balançou a cabeça, confuso, como se tudo aquilo não fizesse muito sentido. E embora acreditasse que Rita/Lois sabia exatamente como se defender, ainda preocupado, não conseguia imaginar o que alguém como ela fazia com um sujeito como Jerry, quando então, intrigado, decidiu arriscar:

"Por que casou com ele?"

Rita/Lois sorriu, enquanto se aproximava novamente da cama para depositar o copo com a bebida ao lado.

"O quê o faz pensar que pode explorar esse terreno, garotão?"

"Só acho que você merece coisa melhor" comentou ele, com firmeza.

Rita/Lois sorriu.

"Como você?"

Zach/Cark sorriu e nada disse. Não era necessário. Aquilo era exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

"Meu pai é um sujeito muito rígido e autoritário..." revelou ela, e virando-se para vê-lo, continuou: "Mesmo com a morte da minha mãe, nunca nos demos muito bem. Ao longo dos anos, sempre fiz coisas para irritá-lo" disse, e com um pequeno sorriso triste, completou: "Casar com Jerry definitivamente foi uma delas"

Zach/Clark suspirou.

"Isso não significa que não possa deixá-lo para começar uma vida nova" disse ele, imaginando que poderia fazer parte disso.

"Não pode estar falando sério" disse ela, enrugando a testa como se ele tivesse dito um absurdo. "Talvez não conheça Jerry tão bem como pensa. Sua fama o precede. Ele jamais permitiria ser deixado, enganado ou traído. Ele simplesmente viria atrás de mim e nunca me deixaria em paz, a menos que estivesse morto"

Zach/Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com o comentário. Certo, no entanto, de que ela apenas exagerava, sorriu um sorriso amargo e Rita/Lois se aproximou dele.

Gentilmente, ela levantou os braços e o abraçou, beijando-o nas faces e depois dos lábios. Zach/Clark retribuiu o gesto, abraçando-a pela cintura enquanto sentia novamente o sabor dos lábios quentes e macios de Rita/Lois contra os seus. Ela o desvencilhou com um sorriso e disse, maliciosamente:

"É cedo. Por que não nos deitamos mais um pouco?"

Zach/Clark sorriu, e sem desviar os olhos dos dela, tomou-a nos braços e a levou novamente para a cama, cobrindo-a de beijos.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Alguns dias depois, pouco após a apresentação daquela noite, Zach/Clark estava no seu apartamento e tocava o trompete em frente à janela. Seus pensamentos já não eram mais tão confusos, porém, permaneciam irrequietos na medida em que seu sentimento era único. Embora soubesse o que queria, e que era justamente ficar junto a Rita/Lois e nunca mais perdê-la de vista, sabia que sempre teriam aquele tipo de relacionamento complicado e quase impossível, eis que havia Jerry.

Mas Zach/Clark decidiu arriscar viver aquele grande amor apenas enquanto pudesse, pois por mais que tentasse ficar longe de Rita/Lois, sabendo que era errado, jamais tentaria o bastante, porquanto a amava de tal forma que era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ela, e cada instante que passava ao seu lado era como se houvesse sempre a expectativa do próximo, ainda que pudesse ser o último...

"Como consegue tocar com esse calor?" perguntou Rita/Lois, que vinha da cozinha vestida apenas num sensual teddy em seda preta com detalhes em renda. Seus cabelos estavam presos ao alto, e algumas mechas estavam soltas, úmidas e grudadas à sua pele suada, enquanto ela deslizava lenta e insinuantemente uma pedra de gelo pelo pescoço e por entre os seios.

Zach/Clark parou de tocar o instrumento e se voltou para vê-la. Ela era mesmo incrível. Tão linda, e tão provocante.

Suspirou, certo de que viver sem ela, sem ouvi-la falar incessantemente, rompendo o silêncio e a solidão de sua vida monótona, trazendo equilíbrio e alegria para seus dias mais funestos, era o mesmo que viver sem ar.

Ele então se aproximou, largando o trompete sobre a cama, e inclinou-se sobre ela para beijar-lhe o pescoço, na medida em que a envolvia num abraço e dizia:

"Não devia ficar andando por ai... vestida desse jeito"

"Hum... por que não?" ronronou ela, com um sorriso malicioso.

"Desse jeito pode me levar à loucura"

Rita/Lois sorriu, e olhando-o nos olhos, disse:

"Sabe, essas foram as duas melhores semanas da minha vida..."

E antes que Zach/Clark aproximasse o bastante seus lábios dos dela para um beijo apaixonado, ela se afastou, caminhando para o centro do quarto, sob o olhar atento dele.

"Mas também foram as piores" completou ela, súbita e dramáticamente, já não mais sorrindo.

Estarrecido, o trompestista arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Perdi alguma coisa, por acaso?"

Rita/Lois então o fitou nos olhos.

"Acho que chegou o momento..." disse ela, hesitantemente.

"Momento para quê?" perguntou ele, enrugando a testa, alardeado.

"O momento para... bem, você sabe..." disse ela, tentando não olhá-lo nos olhos, quando então o encarou e revelou: "Jerry"

O coração de Zach/Clark disparou. Ele não podia crer no que acabara de ouvir.

"Do quê você está falando?" indagou, dando-lhe as costas, pensativo, e temendo ouvir aquilo que Rita/Lois parecia de fato querer insinuar.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando" disse ela, aproximando-se de tal forma que ele pudesse ouvir sua voz macia e sensual por cima de seu ombro. "Pense bem, Zach..." sussurrou ela.

Zach/Clark fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Não era aquilo que ele queria. E seu coração comprimiu-se em seu peito com a dor ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de Rita/Lois, o grande amor da sua vida.

"Jerry tem mais de dois milhões de dólares guardados" continuou ela.

"Não..." murmurou ele, balançando a cabeça.

"Podemos ir embora desse lugar. Só eu, você... e todo esse dinheiro!" completou ela, enfatizando a palavra 'dinheiro'.

"Não posso fazer isso" disse ele, com angústia, sabendo que a partir daquele momento a perdia para sempre.

"Claro que pode... por mim, por nós!" implorou ela. "É o único jeito de sermos completamente felizes!"

Foi então que a pedra de gelo caiu da mão de Rita/Lois, deslizando pelo chão da cozinha, e ambos se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo para apanhá-la:

"E quanto a Jerry?" perguntou Zach/Clark, virando-se para vê-la, enquanto a pedra escorregava por entre seus dedos.

"Como assim, e quanto a Jerry?" devolveu ela, quando a pedra de gelo escapava agora da sua mão.

"Ele nunca a fez feliz?" indagou ele, enquanto ambos continuavam a engatinhar ridiculamente pelo chão da cozinha atrás da pedra de gelo.

"O quê está insinuando?" devolveu ela, quando finalmente apanhou a pedra de gelo, e se virou para vê-lo nos olhos.

"Não estou insinuando coisa alguma... apenas acho que, bom..." disse ele, sem conseguir olhá-la nos olhos.

"Não estaria com você se não soubesse o que eu realmente quero, se é o que está pensando" disse ela, fitando-o. "Mas a única forma de ficarmos juntos e felizes é essa!"

"Sempre existem outras alternativas" sugeriu ele.

"Claro... seríamos uma dupla e tanto. Uma cantora e um trompetista fracassados tocando de bar em bar e morando de aluguel barato" disse ela, irônica.

"Não posso fazer isso" disse ele.

"Como assim, não pode?" devolveu ela. "Nem mesmo por mim?"

Zach/Clark suspirou, e a encarou:

"Eu posso ser um músico sem futuro..."

"Um mentiroso cheio de segredos..." provocou ela.

"Um sujeito simples..." revidou ele.

"Um caipira mal vestido..." finalizou ela.

"Mas algo que eu não sou, é assassino" disse ele, fitando-a nos olhos.

Rita/Lois rolou os olhos:

"Acredite, não vai ser uma grande perda"

"Não importa" disse ele. "Você pode resolver seus problemas com Jerry de outro jeito. Precisa seguir em frente, e se é infeliz com ele, enfrente isso indo embora e começando tudo outra vez"

"Muito fácil falar, garotão" interrompeu ela.

"Sempre vou estar aqui se me quiser" continuou ele. "Mas se acha que tudo o que tivemos foram meros momentos de paixão... tudo bem. Eu sobrevivo" completou, sentindo o coração apertar no peito ao dizer aquelas palavras.

"Isso tudo quer dizer que sua resposta é 'não'?" perguntou ela.

"Sim" respondeu ele.

"Você quer dizer 'sim' porque sua resposta é 'sim'; ou 'sim' porque sua resposta é 'não'?" devolveu ela.

Zach/Clark enrugou a testa, confuso.

"Qual era mesmo a pergunta?"

"Esquece!" exclamou ela, levantando-se e caminhando de volta em direção ao quarto.

Zach/Clark também se levantou e foi atrás dela.

"Sinto muito" disse ele, porém em vão.

Rita/Lois se virou para vê-lo.

"Eu também" disse ela, entregando-lhe a pedra de gelo, e depois pegando suas roupas que estavam sobre uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

"Gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes..." disse ele.

"É por isso que acabou" revelou ela, olhando-o nos olhos.

Aquelas palavras atingiram-no em cheio. Seu coração estava totalmente despedaçado. O chão havia se aberto sob seus pés.

"Não podemos continuar algo que não tem futuro" completou ela, dando-lhe as costas e indo embora.

Zach/Clark suspirou, completamente arrebatado pela tristeza que o consumia.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Zach/Clark estava encostado ao lado da porta dos fundos do clube e que dava acesso ao beco ensaiando algumas melodias com seu trompete, quando Rita/Lois passou súbita e apressadamente por ele ao deixar o estabelecimento, evitando a todo custo o contato visual com o ex-amante.

Surpreso com o que parecia uma suposta frieza da parte da cantora, provavelmente pelo rompimento do relacionamento, mais ainda com sua pressa, por mais que ela sempre estivesse correndo, Zach/Clark não pôde evitar a abordagem:

"Podemos falar, anjo?" perguntou, gentilmente, abaixando o trompete, afinal, apesar de tudo o que passaram na noite anterior, nada no mundo o faria deixar de tratá-la como ela realmente merecia ou de mostrar o quanto ele ainda se importava com ela.

Rita/Lois, no entanto, continuou a caminhar apressada em direção à rua sem se virar para vê-lo, momento em que apenas disse:

"Deixe-me em paz!"

Zach/Clark suspirou, imaginando que, afinal de contas, tudo estava mesmo acabado entre eles, e que as coisas nunca mais seriam como antes...

Porém, tomado pelo sentimento de que ainda poderia persuadi-la a deixar Jerry para que pudessem viver juntos e felizes longe dali, ou então que ele teria que deixar Smallville para sempre naquele mesmo dia para nunca mais ver a mulher da sua vida e não sofrer em silêncio a dor de um amor impossível, Zach/Clark deixou o trompete de lado e decidiu ir atrás dela para confrontá-la pela última vez, na esperança de que finalmente pudessem resolver aquele impasse e que talvez poderia ouvir de Rita/Lois o que ele mais queria...

"Espere!" pediu ele, correndo com o coração acelerado e com uma única certeza em mente, a de que amava demais aquela mulher para deixá-la sair da sua vida daquele jeito, quando então, ao parar à sua frente a fim de bloquear sua passagem antes que ela chegasse à rua e pudessem ser vistos, foi tomado por uma visão que o entorpeceu. Abaixo do olho esquerdo de Rita/Lois havia um hematoma recente e grande o bastante para não ser notado mesmo de uma considerável distância.

"O quê você quer?" perguntou ela, com firmeza, encarando-o nos olhos.

Mas Zach/Clark não conseguia pensar em mais nada naquele momento. Seu sangue fervia. Seu coração batia intensa e aceleradamente de tal forma que mal podia contê-lo no peito.

"O quê houve?" indagou.

"Nada. Estou bem" disse ela com firmeza, desviando o olhar e afastando-se dele para continuar a caminhar em direção à rua.

"Foi ele, não é mesmo?" perguntou Zach/Clark, novamente se atravessando à sua frente.

"Ele quem?" perguntou ela, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Jerry!" exclamou Zach/Clark.

"Eu caí da escada" respondeu ela, friamente, e tentando evitá-lo.

Mas ele não acreditou.

"Por que ele fez isso?" perguntou, certo de que ao contrário do que Rita/Lois tentava desesperadamente negar, Jerry havia lhe desferido um soco na face.

Ela o encarou, e Zach/Clark podia ver mais claramente agora a marca da violência no lindo e delicado rosto que tantas vezes beijou e acariciou.

"Eu não disse que foi ele!" devolveu ela, fazendo-se de desentendida.

"Não precisa..." disse ele. "O machucado fala por si" revelou, levantando a mão para gentilmente tocá-lo, mas evitando de fazê-lo, temendo que ainda pudesse estar dolorido.

"Isso não é mais da sua conta" disse ela, desvencilhando-se dele com olhar gélido.

"Contou a ele que estava saindo com alguém, não é mesmo?" insistiu Zach/Clark.

Rita/Lois o encarou com surpresa, como se demonstrasse que ele adivinhou.

"Por isso ele a agrediu..." concluiu ele, dado o silêncio de Rita/Lois, que aquele teria sido o motivo para a agressão.

"Você não entende, não é mesmo?"

"Agora eu entendo" revelou ele.

Foi então que os olhos de Rita/Lois brilharam enquanto fitavam os dele.

"Talvez você tenha mesmo razão" completou ele. "Talvez tenhamos mesmo que fazer alguma coisa em relação a Jerry"

"Quer dizer então que...?"

"Não" respondeu ele, imediata e firmemente, antes que ela concluísse a pergunta.

Aquele era um pensamento que ainda o atormentava, por mais que mal pudesse conter o ódio que o consumia com relação a Jerry por sua atitude em agredir uma mulher maravilhosa como Rita/Lois, a qual ele pretendia proteger e amar por toda a vida se ela o permitisse.

"Vou conversar com ele..." revelou.

Rita/Lois enrugou a testa.

"Conversar com ele?" repetiu ela.

Zach/Clark suspirou. Por mais que não conseguisse suportar vê-la com aquele machucado horrível, estava mais do que decidido. Tomaria uma atitude frente a Jerry para que ele jamais a tocasse daquela forma novamente, nem que para isso precisasse... e Zach/Clark mal conseguia pensar, quando menos imaginar a hipótese.

"Ele não nunca mais vai machucá-la. Isso eu prometo" concluiu, finalmente.

Ele então a puxou gentilmente para um abraço gentil e carinhoso, na medida em que sentia o perfume dos seus cabelos, e seus pensamentos se encontravam mergulhados no ódio e no desejo incontrolável de protegê-la mais que tudo, pois ela era a mulher da sua vida, e por ela faria qualquer coisa e enfrentaria quaisquer sacrifícios necessários para vê-la bem e feliz...

* * *

Algumas noites depois, após a apresentação musical, quando todos os frequentadores e funcionários do Talon Cove já tinham ido embora, Jerry surgiu à porta do camarim de Rita/Lois, enquanto esta terminava de se arrumar. Com o hematoma ainda visível no rosto, porém disfarçado pela maquiagem, a bela cantora olhou para o marido através do reflexo, e este perguntou, impaciente, e olhando as horas, como se estivesse atrasado para um compromisso:

"Quer se apressar? Não tenho a noite toda!"

Rita/Lois apenas suspirou e voltou a olhar para seu próprio reflexo:

"Vai se arrepender por isso..." resmungou ela.

Jerry enrugou a testa:

"O quê foi que disse?" perguntou ele.

Rita/Lois novamente o encarou com desdém pelo espelho, levantou-se e ao passar por ele pela porta, disse friamente:

"Nada"

Furioso, Jerry a seguiu pelos corredores dos bastidores do clube:

"Está me escondendo alguma coisa?"

"Exceto o fato de que tenho um amante muito melhor do que qualquer outro? Não, Jerry" respondeu ela, cínica, continuando a caminhar determinada e confiante em direção à porta dos fundos. "Não estou escondendo coisa alguma"

Não se dando por satisfeito, porém, Jerry a alcançou e a segurou pelo braço:

"Como ousa falar assim? E nunca mais ouse me dar as costas quando falo com você!" ordenou.

Rita/Lois se virou para fitá-lo nos olhos, e notou um vulto na escuridão do clube, entre as mesas e cadeiras.

"Esse seu jeito está me tirando do sério!" continuou Jerry, visivelmente descontrolado, e agindo como se aquela não fosse a primeira vez. "Sempre cheia de joguinhos!"

Um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios de Rita/Lois, e seu olhar de mulher determinada e confiante se transformou para o de vítima inocente:

"Eu não fiz nada, Jerry!" e seus olhos lacrimejaram, na medida em que, confuso, Jerry enrugou a testa e a olhou de cima a baixa, como se não a conhecesse, sem no entanto soltá-la:

"O quê há com você?"

"Não sei do que está falando..." disse ela, com uma expressão de medo que Jerry jamais viu antes, e se movendo como se tentasse se desvencilhar dele. "Está machucando meu braço"

Perplexo, Jerry olhou para sua própria mão que segurava o braço da esposa.

"O quê está havendo por aqui?" perguntou, cada vez mais confuso, ainda sem soltá-la.

Rita/Lois tentou novamente se desvencilhar, mas Jerry a segurou com mais firmeza, certo de que a mulher estava planejando alguma coisa:

"O quê você está aprontando dessa vez?" indagou ele.

"Deixe-a em paz!" uma voz subiamente emergiu próximos a eles, vinda da escuridão do clube.

Mais do que depressa, Jerry se virou para ver quem era, sem soltar o braço de Rita/Lois.

"McCoy?" indagou, não muito surpreso, lembrando que o trompestista morava no andar de cima do clube e deve ter escutado a discussão.

"Deixe-a em paz, Jerry" repetiu Zach/Clark, determinado, porém na esperança de que tudo ainda pudesse terminar diferente do planejado.

"Não se preocupe, garoto!" disse, com um sorriso. "É problema entre marido e mulher!" completou, puxando Rita/Lois pelo braço.

"O problema também é meu" retrucou Zach/Clark, segurando com firmeza o trompete.

Jerry se virou novamente para vê-lo entre a escuridão do clube, e um pequeno sorriu surgiu no canto de seus lábios ao finalmente descobrir o que estava acontecendo:

"Eu devia ter desconfiado" disse, e virando-se para a esposa, completou: "É com ele que você anda tendo um caso, não é mesmo?"

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios de Rita/Lois. Um sorriso de provocação que simplesmente tirava Jerry do sério, quando então, sem hesitar, ele levantou a mão para esbofeteá-la, e mais do que depressa, foi empurrado para longe por Zach/Clark, caindo desajeitadamente para perto de uma mesa.

Tentando se levantar, Jerry olhou para ambos. O jovem trompetista, visivelmente nervoso, transpirava, mas segurava com firmeza o trompete, e Jerry soube naquele exato momento que algo terrível estava prestes a acontecer, enquanto Rita/Lois, a poucos metros deles, sorria maquiavélicamente.

"Finalmente conseguiu, não é mesmo?" indagou, olhando para esposa.

Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Rita/Lois ordenou:

"Agora!"

Sem pestanejar, agindo conforme o planejado, Zach/Clark levantou o trompete e pouco antes de desferir com toda a sua força o golpe fatal em Jerry, disse:

"Nunca mais vai machucá-la!"

De repente, não havia mais nada. Jerry estava morto.

Zach/Clark respirava fundo, e com os olhos cerrados, tentava desesperadamente pensar que tudo aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo. Mas estava feito. E não havia mais volta. Seu coração batia aceleradamente no seu peito. Jamais sentiu algo como aquilo antes. Medo. Culpa. Foi então que ele se virou para ver Rita/Lois, aquela que lhe dava a certeza de que dias melhores viriam. Mas mesmo entre a escuridão do clube, ele notou um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios. Um sorriso que jamais viu antes. Um sorriso de satisfação que lhe causou um arrepio na espinha.

Instantes depois, Zach/Clark arrastava o corpo de Jerry para fora do clube, com a ajuda de Rita/Lois, que limpava os vestígios no local do crime.

Quando o corpo de Jerry estava estrategicamente posicionado na rua dos fundos do clube, o casal de amantes trocou olhares. Tudo saía conforme o planejado. E o jovem trompetista sorriu um sorriso triste, tanto pela culpa pelo cometimento de um ato que jamais um dia imaginou praticar, muito embora muitas outras coisas jamais imaginou na vida, como encontrar a mulher da sua vida, a qual estava bem diante de si, quanto pelo fato de que só poderia voltar a vê-la depois que a polícia tiver concluído as investigações, no sentido de que Jerry foi morto numa tentativa de assalto.

Zach/Clark moveu os lábios, mas nada disse, e vestindo seu casaco, deu as costas para Rita/Lois, na esperança de voltar a vê-la o quanto antes, e não sem antes olhar mais uma vez para o corpo sem vida de Jerry que jazia numa poça de água e sangue, foi embora, na certeza de que jamais seriam descobertos, afinal, tudo aconteceu conforme o planejado...

* * *

Na noite seguinte, consumido pela culpa, Zach/Clark caminhava pelas ruas de Smallville, pensando no que havia feito, e sobretudo se era o certo. Mas quando a imagem de Rita/Lois com o ferimento causado por Jerry lhe sobrevinha à mente, e o pensamento de quantas outras vezes ele lhe levantou a mão e tantas outras o faria se não tivessem feito alguma coisa, mais Zach/Clark tinha a certeza de que não havia outra opção.

Suspirou, enquanto via o reflexo das luzes dos postes iluminarem as poças d'água no asfalto e enquanto sua consciência inquietava, lembrou do sorriso de Rita/Lois quando a viu pela primeira vez. Na medida em que seu coração aquiescia àquela imagem, sabendo que tão logo as investigações do assassinato de Jerry cessassem a veria novamente, não teve mais dúvidas. Tudo ficaria bem.

Foi então que ele entrou no Tocha, um dos poucos clubes da região que ficava aberto àquela hora e que embora não chegasse aos pés do Talon Cove, não deixava de ter seu charme, principalmente por ser frequentado por pessoas que queriam se esconder.

Apesar de repleto de fregueses que debruçavam sobre bebidas ou conversavam com dançarinas que pouco antes haviam se apresentado, Zach/Clark encontrou um lugar junto ao bar. Sentou-se e pediu uma bebida.

"McCoy!" exclamou Pete, o barman, com um grande sorriso nos lábios, enquanto o servia com uma dose dupla de uísque, tal como pedido.

"Ross? Pete Ross?" indagou Zach/Clark, confuso, olhando pela primeira vez para o barman e reconhecendo o amigo de infância.

"Quanto tempo, huh?" indagou ele, apontando com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. "Não sabia que estava de volta"

"É... voltei há algumas semanas" disse Zach/Clark, com um sorriso que logo desapareceu na medida em que seu maior problema no momento não o permitia relaxar.

Pete o observava enquanto o amigo de infância estava sério, olhando para a bebida dentro do copo.

"Hum... então, quem é ela?" indagou de súbito o jovem e simpático barman, enquanto Zach/Clark levantava o copo para tomar a bebida.

"Como assim?" perguntou ele, surpreso, baixando o copo sem tomar um gole sequer.

"Bom, para estar num lugar como esse sem prestar atenção à qualquer das meninas" disse, apontando para umas dançarinas que estavam reunidas próximas ao palco e que não tiravam os olhos curiosos e interessados de Zach/Clark "...e vir direto pedir uma bebida forte com uma cara dessas, é porque ela deve ser muito importante"

Zach/Clark nada disse. Aquele era um comentário desnecessário. Rita/Lois era importante independente de seus atos. Suspirou e olhou na direção onde estavam as dançarinas. Como se nada significassem, voltou-se para sua bebida, tomando-a toda de uma só vez, e apontou os olhos para o copo para que o barman o servisse de mais uma dose.

Pete apenas sorriu, certo de que o amigo estava sofrendo uma dor que afligia a muitos dos homens que ali vinham apenas para buscar amparo de uma boa bebida ou de uma boa companhia feminina qualquer.

"Mulheres!" exclamou um sujeito loiro e alto que estava ao lado de Zach/Clark e até então parecia entretido com duas dançarinas que o davam atenção, mas que parecia ter escutado sua curta troca de palavras com o barman. "Não deveria ser um problema" continuou ele, enquanto as garotas se afastavam emburradas. "Por isso que para mim é simples. Nunca fico no mesmo lugar, e como um bom marinheiro, tenho uma em cada porto" completou ele, com um sorriso satisfeito enquanto levantava o copo para o barman o servir da bebida que logo Zach/Clark identificou como sendo água, o que o deixou por demais de confuso.

"Desculpe... mas eu o conheço?" indagou Zach/Clark, sem intenção aguma de esconder a irritação com a súbita intromição.

"Arthur Curry" apresentou-se, ainda sorridente, e ignorando por completo seu desconforto.

"E o quê um marinheiro faz numa cidade que não tem porto?" desdenhou Zach/Clark.

"Sujeito engraçado esse, huh?" perguntou Arthur ao barman, sorrindo e apontando para Zach/Clark. "Bom, que fique entre nós, mas vim ver uma ex-namorada. Um caso de verão que me tirou do normal"

"Do normal?" repetiu Zach/Clark, com sarcasmo.

"Para um sujeito que não parece se imporar muito com romance você até que leva jeito para correr atrás, não é mesmo?" indagou um outro freguês sentado no final do bar.

Zach/Clark, Arthur Curry e Pete Ross se viraram para ver o sujeito, um moreno de olhos grandes que levantava o copo como se fizesse um brinde aos companheiros de fossa.

"Victor Stone" apresentou-se.

"Como eu ia dizendo..." continuou Curry, ignorando a interrupção, como se sentisse na obrigação de explicar. "Ela acabou casando"

"Então o sujeito que não quer se envolver tinha alguém que o balançava?" perguntou o barman.

"Uma mulher como aquela balança qualquer um" respondeu ele, com um sorriso enigmático. "Além do mais, eu não poderia correr o risco de acabar como aquele sujeito" disse, apontando para uma mesa aos fundos do clube, onde Zach/Clark viu o famoso empresário que morava na região e que quase sempre estava no Talon Cove, Lex Luthor, o qual dava longas baforadas no seu charuto e bebia sozinho e com o olhar perdido. "Amou tanto que acabou cego e foi apunhalado pelas costas!" e cochichando, completou: "Dizem que perdeu metade da fortuna por causa dela e seus negócios só vão de mal a pior!"

"É... uma história trágica" comentou Pete. "E ela parecia um anjo"

"Todas elas parecem! E tudo isso faz com que eu me sinta menos culpado" completou Arthur.

"Menos culpado?" indagou Zach/Clark, curioso, mas nem tanto.

"É..." disse Arthur com um sorriso malicioso enquanto olhava para as dançarinas reunidas próximo ao palco. "Por não investir demais em alguém que depois me faria fazer o que ela bem quisesse... para depois me trair"

Zach/Clark olhou na mesma direção, e emitiu um sonoro riso de desaprovação.

"C'est la vie, mon ami!" sorriu Arthur, enquanto pegava seu copo com água e caminhava em direção às garotas.

"Hey!" exclamou Victor Stone, aproximando-se de Zach/Clark antes que esse tomasse seu segundo drinque. "Não dê atenção ao que esse bon vivant tem a dizer"

"Eu ouvi isso!" exclamou Arthur do outro lado do estabelecimento, junto com as dançarinas.

"Mulheres devem ser respeitadas" continuou Victor.

"Isso mesmo!" ponderou um outro sujeito sentado que estava do outro lado de Zach/Clark. "Elas merecem todo o nosso respeito, principalmente a minha garota"

"Achei que tivessem terminado, Jimmy" comentou Pete.

"Bem... vamos voltar. É só uma questão de tempo" disse ele, emburrado, voltando para sua bebida.

Zach/Clark, solidário com a dor do sujeito, arqueou as sobrancelhas e o se virou para o outro lado, na tentativa de deixá-lo sozinho, e tomou um gole da bebida.

"Acontece que a minha garota não é como as outras!" exclamou Jimmy, subitamente. "Ela me ama, ela me critica e me faz querer ser um sujeito melhor!"

Pete rolou os olhos.

"Jimmy, por favor, de novo não!" pediu ele. "Hey, Bart!" chamou Pete, quando o garçom se aproximou. "Ajude o nosso amigo aqui chamando um táxi para levá-lo para casa!"

O garçom sorriu, balancando a cabeça.

"Muito bem, vamos lá, Jimmy-O!" disse, ajudando o rapaz a sair do bar, o qual se virou antes de atravessar a porta da frente e gritou para Zach/Clark:

"Lembre-se! Não somos nada sem elas!"

Pete rolou os olhos.

"Pobre coitado" comentou. "Vítima de seu próprio ciúme"

Zach/Clark suspirou, certo de que já era tarde, e tudo o que ouviu até ali naquele clube não o ajudaria em nada para amenizar sua culpa, e enquanto se levantava, Victor colocou a mão em seu ombro:

"São elas que nos salvam dos nossos próprios erros" sorriu.

"Eis um sujeito que largou a garota que tinha porque ela fez dele o que bem queria!" exclamou Arthur do outro lado do clube.

Victor o olhou com desdém, e explicou para Zach/Clark:

"Ele em razão. Dei a ela todo o meu amor, fiz tudo o que ela me pedia, e nunca era o suficiente. Ela sempre queria mais. E aquilo estava me matando"

"Sinto muito" disse Zach/Clark, consternado. Mas ela não era assim, pensava ele em relação à Rita/Lois. E ele apenas sorriu um sorriso amargo para todos aqueles homens que jamais haviam encontrado um grande e verdadeiro amor na vida, e saiu.

Em frente ao bar, viu o garçom ajudando o jovem que instantes antes estava no bar a entrar no táxi, e quando este desapareceu na esquina, e Zach/Clark caminhava novamente pelas ruas úmidas em direção ao seu apartamento no Talon, ouviu alguém o chamar:

"Hey, amigo!"

Virou-se então para ver o jovem garçom, e este sorriu:

"Boa sorte com sua garota! Tenho certeza que ela vale a pena!"

Zach/Clark sorriu como em retribuição. Finalmente algo que valia a pena de se ouvir. Porém, algo ainda o submetia, e era aquela sensação de ausência, e de que estar mergulhado naquela atmosfera sombria e na qual a todo momento via o sorriso frio e misterioso de Rita/Lois logo após a morte de Jerry parecia estar lhe causando um medo que jamais sentiu antes. E um frio percorreu sua espinha. Não. Ela não seria capaz, pensava ele.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Caminhando lentamente em direção ao seu apartamento no Talon Cove, com ambas as mãos nos bolsos, Zach/Clark olhava para as poças d'água iluminadas pelas luzes dos postes. Pensamentos furtivos ainda o dominavam. Inquietava-o os comentários dos desconhecidos no bar, embora estivesse convencido de que Rita/Lois em nada se assemelhasse à qualquer das garotas que os decepcionaram.

De repente, ao avistar o clube, notou um carro diferente estacionado à frente. Um carro que jamais viu. E ao cruzar a rua, sem tirar os olhos do conduzido, viu um sujeito alto e de feições marcantes sair do Talon Cove. Ao mesmo tempo em que o homem de nariz longo e fino e queixo protuberante se virou para vê-lo na calçada, duas viaturas da polícia com as sirenes ligadas estacionaram abruptamente ao seu lado, rente ao meio-fio. Não teve dúvidas. Tratava-se de uma rusga. Entre o barulho ensurdecedor emitido pelas viaturas, e as batidas aceleradas do seu coração que mal podia ser contido no peito, Zach/Clark o escutou perguntar:

"Zach McCoy?"

Sem saber o que dizer, o jovem trompetista enrugou a testa, tirou as mãos dos bolsos e olhou ao seu redor, certo de que a polícia os havia descoberto. Ele e Rita/Lois. E por um momento, uma angústia se apoderou dele a ponto de olhar para dentro do carro que já estava estacionado em frente ao clube, e que certamente era do investigador que o abordava. Mas ela não estava lá dentro. Olhou para dentro do bar, na esperança de que ela já estivesse longe o bastante para se salvar e, subitamente, viu-a sair lentamente, acompanhada por outro oficial.

Zach/Clark deu um passo à frente, preocupado com o que poderia acontecer a ela. Não. Não podiam ter sido descobertos. Era um crime perfeito. Mórbido, do qual ele jamais quis fazer parte, porém, planejado, e perfeito.

"O senhor está preso pelo assassinato de Jerry Adams" disse o mesmo investigador que o abordou, e que o virou abruptamente contra o capô do veículo para algemá-lo.

E Zach/Clark escutou aquelas palavras como se tivessem sido emitidas por minutos a fio e como se abafassem todo o ruído das sirenes.

"Você tem o direito de ficar calado, até porque tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. Você tem direito a um advogado..."

Enquanto o homem lia seus direitos, Zach/Clark virava a cabeça para os lados, procurando Rita/Lois, olhar nos seus olhos e ratificar o pacto de cumplicidade outrora firmado. Seu único pensamento era protegê-la. Estava completamente disposto a assumir o crime se necessário e não houvesse mais como negar. Mas ela precisava se salvar. Ela era a vítima. Aquela que sofria violência e abusos do marido. Jamais se perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse. Ao avistá-la, porém, ainda próxima à porta do Talon Cove, em meio à escuridão da noite quebrada pelas luzes das viaturas que piscavam insistentemente ao seu lado, e que quase o cegavam, Zach/Clark teve a nítida impressão de que havia um pequeno sorriso no canto dos seus lábios. Seu olhar era gélido. E ele não teve dúvidas. Ela o traíra. E em seu peito, a dor que o a abatia era inefável.

Colocado dentro da viatura, tomado por um estado de total apatia, Zach/Clark só conseguia pensar e sentir o quanto sua vida era miserável a partir daquele momento em que descobriu que o grande amor da sua vida o usou para conseguir o que queria, e que era justamente se livrar do marido provavelmente para herdar seus bens, fazendo-o assumir toda a culpa. Um vazio imenso se apoderou dele, e na medida em que a viatura se afastava e ele sentia o olhar indiferente de Rita/Lois que o observava da calçada acompanhá-lo ao som ensurdecedor das sirenes que ecoavam pela rua, os mesmos ruídos foram se intensificando na medida em que a dor no seu peito era cada vez maior, e os sons foram se transformando de modo que pareciam agora com o de um despertador...

* * *

Clark deu um salto na cama. Ofegante e assustado, sorriu ao perceber que não passava de um pesadelo. Sorriu aliviado, mas uma ruga surgiu à sua testa ao mesmo tempo em que se virou para desligar o despertador e viu o telefone ao lado.

"Lois?"

"Hummm?" resmungou uma voz sonolenta do outro lado da linha.

Clark ficou mudo. Queria dizer inúmeras coisas a ela. Como, afinal de contas, Lois podia ter tanta certeza de que Rita Adams era a vítima? Por que Zach McCoy não poderia ter sido aquele que foi sacrificado ao interesse da mulher amada, aquele que foi ferido, e que verdadeiramente sucumbiu à desgraça e ao infortúnio? Afinal, nada impedia que ele tivesse sido o infeliz que foi ludibriado por conta de um sentimento mais forte que ele ao ser arrebatado por uma mulher fascinante, e que se tornasse vítima do seu próprio coração!

Subitamente, Clark ficou pensativo. Por que se importava tanto com o que Lois pensava? Por que sentia que precisava tanto se esforçar para contrariá-la? Seria para impressioná-la? Mas por que? Arqueou uma sobrancelha, não muito certo acerca das armadilhas que seus pensamentos lhe pregavam, e antes que finalmente começasse a falar alguma coisa, escutou com sua super-audição a respiração lenta e relaxada de Lois, bem como as batidas tranqüilas do seu coração do outro lado da linha. Ela havia voltado a dormir. E Clark simplesmente sorriu e desligou.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Dois dias haviam se passado. No Talon, Clark era servido de café por uma garçonete enquanto sentado à uma das mesas quando viu Lois descer as escadas do mezanino. Para sua surpresa, seu coração disparou. Ela sorria enquanto lia alguma coisa à primeira página do jornal. Ao vê-lo do topo da escada, porém, algo mudou. Ela parecia hesitante, e ao mesmo tempo impaciente. Seu sorriso não desapareceu, e Clark podia jurar que apenas se tornou mais radiante, embora não soubesse o motivo. E uma euforia tomou conta dele. Provavelmente, pensou, reflexo do sonho, ou melhor dizendo, pesadelo tido algumas noites atrás. Afinal, rever Lois logo depois de vê-la na pele da fria e calculista Rita Adams, seduzindo-o, fazendo-o viver todas as suas fantasias, deixando-o completamente apaixonado por ela, para então usá-lo para cometer um crime, era um tanto quanto atordoante, mesmo que não se tratasse da verdadeira Lois Lane, e que não tivesse realmente acontedido, mas porque não podia deixar de negar que realmente se sentiu atraído por aquela Rita na pele de Lois no sonho, aliás, pesadelo. Ou seria por Lois que ele se sentiu atraído no sonho? Clark franziu a testa, certo de que seu impulso de estar ali era justamente para tentar descobrir aquilo, confuso com seus próprios pensamentos, e Lois finalmente estava à sua frente.

Clark suspirou, e decidiu que a melhor forma de lidar com a situação seria confrontar aquilo que julgava um pesadelo:

"Lois!" exclamou com um sorriso, notando o jornal agora dobrado que trazia consigo.

Lois virou os olhos como que em reação à exclamação que mais parecia ter sido em tom de deboche e suspirou, e quando Clark apenas acenou para que ela se sentasse, ela procurou o máximo possível ignorá-lo, puxando a cadeira para mais longe dele, evitando qualquer tipo de contato físico, ao contrário de outras vezes, em que o empurrava ou lhe dava os freqüentes "soquinhos" no braço.

Clark nada disse. Comprimiu os lábios, olhou para o chão, e balançou a cabeça, certo de que teria que agir como sempre agiu, fingindo, no caso, que tudo estava bem, quando não estava, pois ele ainda tinha na mente todas as sensações que teve com Lois, ou melhor, Rita na pele de Lois, e simplesmente não sabia como lidar com isso. Subitamente, ao sentir o agradável perfume de Lois quando esta precisou se inclinar para puxar a cadeira e se sentou, imaginou se acaso pudesse ter sentido o perfume da Rita de Lois em seu sonho seria o mesmo que ela estava usando? Procurou o mais depressa possível apagar esse pensamento de sua mente, todavia, sem muito êxito.

Para Lois, por seu turno, era enervante estar diante dele depois do sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo que havia tido há duas noites. Por mais que soubesse que se tratava de Zach McCoy, e não de Clark Kent propriamente dito, era na pele deste que a Rita de Lois encontrou o amor da sua vida, aquele que a seduziu, que fez com que se apaixonasse perdidamente por ele e que depois a usou para o cometimento de um assassinato. Era desconfortável, para não dizer vergonhoso, por mais que soubesse que ele seria incapaz de ler seus pensamentos. Lois fechou os olhos rapidamente numa tentativa desesperada de tirar da mente a imagem de Clark como Zach tomando-a nos braços para um beijo apaixonado na rua dos fundos do Talon.

"Sobre aquele dia, eu..." começou ele, pretendendo um discurso de pedido de desculpas. Até então Clark parecia decidido a não encontrar seus olhos com os de Lois, a qual, por seu turno, também parecia querer evitar qualquer contato visual com ele. Sentiam-se ambos, completamente estranhos, como se pudessem esperar de cada um alguma atitude da Rita ou do Zach dos sonhos tidos, embora soubessem que nada disso aconteceria, ainda que tivessem visualizado um pouco da verdadeira Lois e do verdadeiro Clark em seus respectivos sonhos, ou seriam pesadelos? A verdade, é que as vibrações das sensações havidas nos sonhos que tiveram duas noites atrás ainda os entorpeciam, e era deveras desconfortável estarem no mesmo ambiente após, mesmo que através de um sonho no qual sequer eram eles mesmos, tiveram tanta intimidade. Ao relembrarem, cada um procurava simplesmente pensar que aquele havia sido o seu maior pesadelo, e para Lois, como se até mesmo superasse os do tal homem numa capa vermelha.

"Nada vai mudar entre nós" disse ela, interrompendo-o.

Aquilo o tomou de surpresa, como se ela tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, pois o que ele mais queria era justamente que nada mudasse entre eles, porém, o sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo que havia tido, parecia ter lhe causado uma reação em relação a Lois que não conseguia compreender. Ou seria apenas o pavor de estar na mesma sala que ela e não saber o que fazer ou dizer?

Lois nada disse por um tempo, e ficou pensativa. Aquilo realmente fazia sentido?, pensou ela. Pois era justamente o que ela pensava, mas a idéia de que ele não sabia, que não fazia a menor idéia do sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo que ela havia tido com ele, a tranquilizava e a fazia sentir segurança no que dizia, e que lhe era pertinente, sem fazer idéia de que a ele também era. Ela então olhou para o jornal dobrado que trazia consigo, e decidiu revelar o motivo principal para a visita:

"Bom, o que eu quis dizer é que... é um pouco difícil para eu aceitar os fatos como eles realmente são, Smallville" completou ela.

E Clark logo percebeu o que estava por vir. Lois estava tentando explicar que se enganou sobre o ocorrido no Talon Cove, e que acabou descobrindo, na sua inesgotável busca pela verdade, que Zach McCoy havia sido enganado por Rita Adams. Ele apenas sorriu e esperou que ela continuasse, exceto por um comentário que não conseguiu evitar:

"Um pouco difícil?" indagou, sorrindo.

Lois então o fuzilou com um olhar, porém, não furiosa, mas tranquila com a possibilidade da normalidade voltar a reinar no convívio entre eles, e continuou:

"Eu geralmente procuro enxergar além de como as coisas aparentam ser, e na busca pela verdade acabo me tornando um pouco exagerada"

"Um pouco exagerada?" indagou ele, novamente sorrindo, e admirado da sinceridade de Lois.

Porém, ignorando-o, completou:

"Como não gosto de fazer rodeios, o fato é que..." e Lois então jogou sobre a mesa a edição aberta do The Ledger daquele dia.

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, com denotada surpresa.

"Você estava certo, Smallville" completou ela, interrompendo os pensamentos e as sensações estranhas que estava tendo em relação a Clark. Ainda olhava para ele e o imaginava, ou melhor, a Zach McCoy, vestido com sua camiseta sem mangas, com os bíceps à mostra, o peitoral forte, musculado e largo, e sentiu um calor tomar conta do ambiente.

Confuso com o jornal sobre a mesa, Clark o pegou:

"O The Ledger?" indagou, imaginando se a empreitada de Lois teria sido tão bem sucedida.

"O Inquisitor achou que não era uma matéria interessante o bastante" disse. "Sabe como é, se não diz respeito a alienígenas e teorias da conspiração, não é notícia para eles" explicou.

Clark sorriu e procurou pelo nome de Lois, porém, não encontrando, deu de ombros.

"Final da página" apontou ela com a cabeça.

Localizando o nome de Lois, Clark sorriu, e leu em voz alta:

"_Verdadeiro assassino do Talon Cove descoberto, por Lois Lane_"

Ele então franziu a testa.

Ambos trocaram olhares, e agora, inegavelmente, podiam jurar que havia alguma coisa fora do comum que acontecia entre eles, e que não dizia respeito apenas à discussão que haviam tido dias atrás. Clark tentou ignorar o fato, e ainda entorpecido com o que acabara de ler, continuou a leitura:

"_Mais de 60 anos após o assassinato do dono do Talon Cove, Jerry Adams, e que culminou no fechamento do clube noturno e incriminamento de sua esposa, Rita Adams, e amante desta, Zach McCoy, condenando-os à pena de morte, é descoberto o verdadeiro assassino, autor do crime que abalou a cidade nos idos dos anos 40. Leia toda a reportagem à página 6_"

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e olhou para Lois, que explicou:

"Enquanto eu estava trabalhando e pesquisando mais sobre o caso, o detetive Berg me ligou para informar que Dave Matthews, investigador que cuidou do caso do assassinato de Jerry Adams, ainda estava vivo, e que estava num asilo em Granville. Peguei o carro e fui o mais depressa possível ao seu encontro para ter mais subsídios para minha matéria"

"Imaginei que gostaria que eu fosse junto..." disse ele, ao que Lois o encarou, confusa, e ele explicou: "Para provar pessoalmente que sua teoria estava certa"

"Bem que eu queria, Smallville, mas o velho Matthews poderia não aguentar esperar tanto tempo" revidou ela.

"Está dizendo que sou devagar?" sugeriu ele.

"Digamos que você é mais enrolado que noiva em dia de casamento" disse ela.

Clark sorriu. Lois sorriu. Por trás de cada sorriso, havia algo que os intimidava frente um ao outro, e era algo que eles acreditavam que pertencia somente a cada um deles.

"E deixaram você falar com ele?" perguntou ele, evitando transparecer algo, embora não soubesse o que seria.

"Com muita insistência, consegui fazer com que os enfermeiros me deixassem vê-lo" continuou ela. "Ele estava muito doente, ligado a aparelhos, e não falava direito, mas contou tudo o que precisávamos saber sobre o assassinato no Talon Cove. Gravei toda a conversa com o consentimento dele"

Ela então sorriu, e sabendo que revelar mais estragaria o resto da surpresa, apontou para que ele terminasse a leitura.

Clark fez um olhar desconfiado, e procurou a página no jornal onde estava a reportagem na íntegra.

Lois cruzou os braços e procurou olhá-lo com firmeza enquanto ele localizava a reportagem, na esperança de que tudo voltasse ao normal o mais depressa possível entre ela e Clark, normalidade essa que, acreditava Lois, dependia somente dela, quando, na medida em que o observava, lembrava de Zach pressionando-a, ou melhor, Rita, contra a parede da rua dos fundos do Talon para um beijo que a fazia se sentir tal como no sonho, completamente sem chão e sem fôlego. Lois passou a mão pelo pescoço, como se estivesse mesmo sem ar, e procurou disfarçar o desconforto, enquanto Clark, não sem antes olhar para ela, e ver aquele gesto, qual seja, de passar a mão pelo pescoço como se sentisse calor, como a coisa mais sexy do mundo, de modo que, confuso e envergonhado, imediatamente tratou de continuar a leitura em voz alta a fim de afastar os pensamentos da Rita de Lois:

"_Localizado para uma entrevista a fim de colher mais informações sobre o assassinato do então dono do clube noturno Talon Cove, em Smallville, Jerry Adams, em 1941, e também para a obtenção mais detalhes concernentes a Rita e Zach, condenados pelo crime, já que os interrogou e ajudou a Promotoria a levá-los a julgamento, o detetive aposentado, e então responsável pelo caso, Dave Matthews, fez uma revelação bombática ao confessar o crime_"

Clark franziu a testa, e levantou os olhos para encarar Lois:

"Como?" indagou, chocado.

Lois balançou a cabeça, como se concordasse. E ele continuou:

"_Matthews, como muitos outros frequentadores do clube, era apaixonado pela cantora Rita Adams, e sabendo das frequentes agressões e descasos por parte do marido, Jerry, admitiu que por mais de uma vez pensou em matá-lo. Antes, porém, descobriu que Rita estava tendo um caso com o novo trompetista da orquestra, Zach McCoy, e que os dois pretendiam inclusive deixar a cidade para que pudessem ficar juntos. Sem remorso algum, Matthews revelou à repórter que vos fala que matou Jerry com o instrumento musical usado por McCoy nas apresentações. Designado para as investigações, fez questão de admitir, com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, que com o testemunho de algumas garçonetes conseguiu provar que eram amantes, e a falta de álibi do casal, porquanto estavam juntos, era o que ele precisava para, quando do colhimento dos depoimentos, colocá-los um contra o outro, o que conseguiu. Revelou a Rita que ela havia sido usada por Zach, que este já tinha antecedentes criminais e que matou seu marido para ficar com seu dinheiro. Ao mesmo tempo, revelou a Zach que Rita matou Jerry e que o acusou para ficar com o dinheiro. Como a defesa foi separada, o resto ficou por conta dos advogados_"

"Doentio, não acha?" perguntou Lois.

Clark apenas levantou os olhos para encará-la. Estava sério, triste e desconcertado. E continuou:

"_Enganados, e sem que pudessem ter contato um com o outro, Rita e Zach admitiram oficialmente que foram usados nos termos do que Matthews os fez acreditar. O detetive aposentado revelou que, para sua surpresa, no entanto, Rita e Zach assumiram co-autoria no crime. Para ele, não havia prova maior de amor entre eles, na medida em que Rita declarou em seu depoimento que amou Zach mais do que tudo na vida e concordou ajudar no assassinato de Jerry em nome desse amor, enquanto Zach admitiu que faria qualquer coisa por ela e, no caso, realmente o fez ao cometer o crime, mesmo que não soubessem que tudo se tratou de uma armação, que o crime foi cometido por um terceiro e que não haviam sido traídos um pelo outro_"

"Lois?" interrompeu Clark, levantando os olhos para vê-la. "Isso realmente procede?"

"Foi exatamente como ele me contou" disse ela. "E sinceramente? Um homem com mais de 90 anos de idade, que pediu transferência do departamento de homicídios para trabalho interno na delegacia logo após a condenação dos dois, que nunca se casou, que guarda na gaveta ao lado da cama uma pasta repleta de fotos dos cartazes das apresentações de Rita Adams no Talon Cove e que está morrendo enquanto ligado a aparelhos num asilo esquecido pelo mundo, consegue ser muito convincente!"

Clark balançou a cabeça, como se não conseguisse compreender tamanha maldade da parte de Matthews ao tentar separar um casal apaixonado daquela forma, e como se precisasse reviver todo o sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo tido noites atrás, continuou a ler o artigo:

"_Em seus últimos instantes de vida, pouco antes de uma crise de falência pulmonar que o levou a óbito, Dave Matthews revelou, inclusive na presença de duas enfermeiras, que matou Jerry achando que teria alguma chance de ficar com Rita após a prisão de Zach. Mas ao descobrir que a cantora amava o trompetista mesmo acreditando que ele a havia traído, e que assumiu uma parcela de culpa, que não existia, no crime, preferindo até mesmo morrer na cadeira elétrica, e que do mesmo modo Zach assumiu sua participação no crime que Dave o fez acreditar ter sido cometido por Rita, inclusive a ponto de responder pelo ato criminoso em si, aceitou aquilo como a assunção da culpa de ambos pelo amor que sentiam um pelo outro e decidiu encobrir todos os fatos por ele maquinados e viver com aquilo desde então para salvar a própria pele_"

Clark trocou olhares novamente com Lois. Era como se um peso saísse das costas de ambos, não apenas pela discussão tida, pois argumentos já não tinham mais para defender seu ponto de vista, já que cairam por terra suas teorias, mas também pelo sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo que tiveram.

Ele então leu a nota final que havia abaixo do artigo:

"_Apesar da morte de Dave Matthews, e do cumprimento da condenação à pena de morte de Rita Adams e Zach McCoy, com base na confissão extraoficial do verdadeiro assassino de Jerry Adams, os parentes vivos dos acusados, consistentes nos descentes de seus irmãos que hoje moram em Nova Jersey e na Philadelphia entrarão hoje com pedido de anulação de sentença que os condenou à penalidade máxima para fins de limpar o nome de ambos, ainda que a lei do Estado do Kansas preveja prescrição de 20 anos da data da prolação da sentença para pedido de anulação_"

Clark balançou a cabeça e colocou o jornal sobre a mesa.

"Eu realmente não esperava por essa" comentou. "Então foi tudo uma armação!"

"Sabe, por um momento cheguei a ficar com pena do Matthews, mas quando ele revelou, mesmo com sua voz fraquinha e cansada, que não se arrependeu do que fez, fiquei chocada" disse ela.

"Então ele era apaixonado por Rita e fez tudo isso para separá-la de Zach" comentou Clark, cruzando os braços, e olhando para o vazio, tentando visualizar a situação, mesmo utilizando elementos do sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo que teve com Lois.

"É... não dá pra acreditar" concordou Lois, também pensativa, e também mentalizando a cena. "Aqueles dois não mereceram o que tiveram. O único crime deles foi terem se apaixonado, e quando admitiram que participaram do crime, foi como se assumissem unicamente a culpa por terem amado a pessoa errada"

Clark encarou Lois, enquanto ela falava, concordando com tudo. Era como se a imagem da Rita de Lois em seu sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo, mudasse completamente, e se tornasse a Lois que ele conhecia.

"E tudo o que consta dos registros do crime são palavras de Matthews, um crápula ciumento que matou friamente um homem inocente para separar um casal apaixonado" continuou ela.

"Não tão inocente, considerando o fato de que Jerry agredia Rita" disse ele, concordando pela primeira vez com a hipótese. "O que também não dava direito a Matthews de matá-lo"

"Ainda mais quando a real intenção era imputar a culpa do crime num outro inocente" disse ela, solidária não apenas à Rita, mas também a Zach.

Clark concordou, encarando Lois, que olhava para o jornal sobre a mesa.

"Pobre Rita" disse ela. "Morreu certa de que havia sido traída pelo homem que amava"

"Pobre Zach, também" disse Clark. "Acreditou que havia sido vítima de uma mulher fatal, sendo que faria de tudo por ela"

Lois e Clark suspiraram, pensativos. De repente, trocaram olhares. Desconfortáveis com seus próprios pensamentos, e sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos, ainda vívidos em mente, disfarçaram, desconcertados.

"Bom, não fosse por isso, Rita provavelmente continuaria sendo a verdadeira vítima da história" disse Lois.

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e sorriu.

"Como?" indagou.

"Sim, porque, convenhamos, Smallville, ela era casada..."

"Com um sujeito que a agredia" corrigiu Clark.

"Estava vivendo sua vida de forma tranquila, fazendo sucesso como cantora..." continuou Lois.

"Esperando o verdadeiro homem da sua vida aparecer para lhe mostrar a verdadeira felicidade" corrigiu Clark.

"Quando apareceu um caipira qualquer que a seduziu e transformou sua vida para sempre" disse Lois.

"Isso se não tivesse sido ela que o seduziu para se livrar do marido violento, o que agora sabemos que era verdade" contradisse Clark.

"Um viajante como Zach? Acostumado a ver de tudo?" indagou Lois, em represália, cruzando os braços, e encarando-o com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Com certeza, ele tinha muita experiência, e saberia bem o que fazer se a intenção fosse mesmo enganar Rita"

Clark também cruzou os braços e se encostou à cadeira, igualmente encarando-a, quando finalmente disse:

"Sabemos agora que nada disso aconteceu"

Lois emitiu um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"É" concordou.

"Fico feliz que tenha descoberto a verdade" revelou ele, não apenas para apagar as imagens mentais que ainda tinha do sonho tido com Lois na pele de uma fria e calculista Rita Adams, como também pela reputação do próprio casal de apaixonados, vítimas de um plano arquitetado por uma mente maquiavélica.

"Também fico feliz, principalmente por descobrir que não houve traição da parte de nenhum dos dois" revelou Lois.

Ambos sorriram. Havia cumplicidade naquele sorriso. Estavam aliviados por seus sonhos, ou melhos, pesadelos não dizerem respeito à verdade dos fatos, e também pelo verdadeiro casal de protagonistas daquela história que tanto os incomodou e que os fez trazer à tona suas diferenças e seus sentimentos um pelo outro.

"Sabe, não sou romântica" continuou Lois "e não acredito naquilo que não se possa provar, de modo que foi por esse motivo que procurei descobrir a verdade, mas acho que em algum lugar eles devem ter encontrado a felicidade"

"Ao contrário de Matthews, que viveu até os últimos dias sabendo que jamais teria Rita da forma como esperava" completou Clark.

Lois e Clark sorriram um para o outro, e era como se as coisas pudessem finalmente voltar ao normal a partir daquele momento, embora soubessem, intimamente, que haviam produzido uma imagem de cada um em sua mente, daquilo que mais lhes atraíra e que mais temiam um do outro, o que, embora não soubessem, estava prestes a tranformar suas vidas para sempre a partir do momento que levassem adiante aquele impulso contido.

De repente, o telefone celular de Lois tocou. E um sorriso iluminou sua face ao ver pelo display que se tratava de Oliver. Clark apenas a observava:

"Ollie!" exclamou ela, sorridente e radiante.

Clark suspirou. Sentia-se estranhamente desconfortável e deprimido, mais ainda por Oliver ligar para Lois justo naquele momento, e enquanto ela combinava com o namorado o encontro daquela noite, Clark se levantou. Ficou uns instantes de pé, e sabia que aquela era sua deixa. Tentou se despedir de Lois, mas ela não prestou atenção, e ele simplesmente foi embora, não sem antes se virar para vê-la mais uma vez da porta do Talon. Lois era mesmo incrível, pensou ele. Decidida, foi à fundo com a matéria e descobriu toda a verdade. Ela era verdadeiramente uma força da natureza, exatamente como a Rita de seu sonho, o qual já não considerava mais um pesadelo dada a verdade dos fatos. Ele então olhou ao redor, e pensou em Rita e Zach. Onde quer que estivessem, podiam descansar em paz. Quanto à Lois, ela estava feliz, e era isso que importava, enquanto a ele, já não sabia o que se passava em seu coração, e que tanto o incomodava. Apenas sorriu, e foi embora.

Ao desligar o telefone, Lois se deu conta de que Clark não havia ido ao balcão pedir mais café como imaginou, mas tinha ido embora. Olhou em direção à porta, mas ele não estava lá. Já devia estar longe. Ela então olhou para o celular, não muito certa do que se passava entre ela e Oliver, ou o que tanto a incomodava e que dizia respeito a Clark. Contudo, certa de que aquilo provavelmente era reflexo do sonho que teve com ele noites atrás, e que não considerava mais um pesadelo, pois este jamais revelaria a alguém, sorriu e pediu um café.

* * *

Smallville, 1941

Era uma noite fria e o nevoeiro estava denso. Na estação de trem de Smallville, Rita/Lois, vestida com um casaco e chapéu, segurando seu par de luvas e com uma mala ao lado, olhava o trem se aproximar lentamente até parar. De repente, viu uma sombra ao longo da plataforma que se aproximava. Era um homem alto e encorpado, vestido num casaco e com um chapéu de feltro. Carregava uma bolsa e um estojo com um instrumento musical. Quando se aproximou o bastante de Rita/Lois, esta viu que se tratava de Zach/Clark. Ambos sorriram. Zach/Clark colocou a bolsa e o estojo com seu saxofone ao chão e a abraçou. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Desvencilharam-se lentamente, e ainda abraçados, e próximos o bastante um do outro para sentir o hálito quente e o perfume de suas peles, Zach/Clark perguntou:

"Ele suspeitou de algo?" perguntou.

Seu olhar era terno e repleto de amor. Era como se fosse o homem mais feliz e realizado do mundo, e não desejava estar em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse com Rira/Lois, a mulher que tanto amava, e pela qual faria de tudo para que fosse feliz.

"Não" respondeu ela com sua voz suave e ao mesmo tempo firme. "Era noite de pôquer com os amigos do clube e Jerry saiu cedo"

Zach/Clark sorriu, e beijaram-se novamente.

Não havia culpa. Não havia medo. Havia somente amor. Um amor tão grande, que nada poderia separá-los, pois eles decidiram que viveriam esse amor, deixando para trás o que fosse necessário para isso.

"Tem certeza que é o que você quer?" perguntou ela, certa de que era o que ela queria.

"É o que eu tenho esperado minha vida toda" respondeu ele, referindo-se a ela.

Rita/Lois sorriu e pegou sua mala, a qual Zach/Clark logo tomou gentilmente de suas mãos para entregar, juntamente com as suas, ao bagageiro que os esperava embarcar na porta do vagão.

Logo seguido de Rita/Lois, Zach/Clark embarcou. Ambos olharam para trás, ao longo da plataforma. Não havia nada para ser visto. Não havia nada do que pudessem se arrepender. Estavam felizes e embarcavam para uma vida nova, onde estariam juntos e se amariam para sempre.

O trem apitou e começou a se movimentar. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, beijaram-se novamente, e entraram no vagão.

* * *

Em sua cama, no apartamento no Talon, Lois acordou. Estava tranquila. Aquele havia sido o sonho da redenção. Olhou ao lado, viu as horas. Eram duas e meia da manhã. Pegou o telefone, e enquanto olhava para o mesmo, sorriu. Ficou pensativa, mas não o bastante.

O telefone ao lado da cabeceira de Clark tocou. Ele estava acordado. Havia tido o sonho perfeito, em que Rita e Zach tiveram seu final feliz, sem a intromissão de quem quer que fosse.

"Clark?" chamou ela.

"Lois?" indagou ele, do outro lado, confuso, sentando-se à cama. "Tudo bem?" perguntou, preocupado.

Lois sorriu, e como se finalmente se desse conta do que fizera, balançou a cabeça.

"Bom, eu só queria dizer que de um jeito ou de outro Zach caiu de pára-quedas na vida de Rita e bagunçou tudo" disse ela, já não muito certa ao que se referia.

Clark sorriu.

"E ela bagunçou a vida dele" revidou ele.

Lois enrugou a testa, afastou o telefone, olhou para o vocal e desligou.

Do outro lado da linha, Clark apenas sorriu.

**FIM**


End file.
